Game Over!
by MidniteHearts
Summary: If Sesshomaru the star athlete keeps failing in school he can't go to Prom. Rin, the school mascot won't get extra credit if she doesn't tutor him so she tries to help, but he's a lazy jock and Rin hates it. Can the mascot and the athlete come together before Prom approaches?
1. Late Night Peep Shows

**A/N: No ownership to Inuyasha or the characters. The story plot is mine though. This will start off as a T rating, but as the story progresses and mature content is written, the rating will change to M.**

**Disclaimer: You know the drill, I don't own Inuyasha.**

Chapter 1: Late Night Peep Shows

"Um, hi Sesshomaru…you're really good on the court. Maybe you can score a few points with me at the dance? Hey, Sesshomaru, heard you didn't have a date to the dance. Wanna go with me?" the girl mimicked the other boy crazy cheerleaders.

17 year old, Rin Hida rolled her eyes in annoyance. Asking a guy out was supposed to be easy, wasn't it? It wasn't supposed to be this hard, but all the teenage girls at her school were practically falling all over each other trying to get dates, especially from Sesshomaru Taisho or even his jerk of a brother. And here she was, encased in a giant beaver costume; the school's mascot, sweating uncontrollably all while wondering how the female population was going to ask out the hottest guy at Shikon High. There was currently a basketball game being held after school against another rival school and the students in the bleachers were in an uproar, cheering and waving their banners all about. Rin closely eyed the prestigious star of the team; Sesshomaru. He looked so good in his yellow and purple jersey; the school colors, as he raced up and down the court. The sweat made his damp hair cling to his forehead and also glistened his well tanned arms. The score was set 10-20, with Shikon High in the lead.

Rin looked on with a bored expression.

"So I heard you and your girlfriend broke up, how about going to the dance with me?" Rin heard over the roar of the game as a random girl was able to briefly get Sesshomaru's attention.

Rin couldn't understand what any of these girls thought was so great about Sesshomaru. From what she knew, he was the biggest jerk in school, a total player and just an all around lazy jock. He never showed up for class and was always goofing off with his buddies. Her thoughts were interrupted when Coach Yamata screamed for her attention. He was a big tough guy with an even tougher attitude.

"What the heck are you doing, Rin? It's halftime! Get your ass out there!"

She snapped to, and stumbled her way towards the court. This is what she always hated about being the Beaver mascot, parading around in front of the students doing a number of quirky dance moves and just overall teasing the players. She wasn't sure if they were laughing with her or at her, but Rin was positive it must be the latter. As Rin's number was coming to a finish, she glanced over and saw Kikyo Higurashi, the head cheerleader and girlfriend of Sesshomaru, and she appeared to be flirting with him. She whispered in his ear and giggled while Sesshomaru turned away with a blush on his cheeks.

Rin was so fixated on the lovers, that she had no idea of the impending water bottle being hurled towards her. She was instantly knocked to the ground, and thanks to the durability of the costume, most of the impact was absorbed. The crowd erupted into a hearty laugh as some students shouted, "Loser!" and "What a dork!"

She heard Coach Yamata yell back, "Hey, I saw that Shiro! You got detention Saturday!" He knelt down to talk into the Beaver's mouth.

"You okay, kid?"

Rin groaned, not out of pain, but embarrassment instead. "Yeah, I'm fine Coach."

The Coach gruffed and said, "Alright off the court. You're done for now."

Rin staggered to her feet, making her way to the opposite end of the gym. Today just wasn't her day.

"Good job tonight, team! You did a very good job," Coach Yamata congratulated everyone as the basketball team and cheerleaders made their way to the lockers and showers.

He caught Rin as she was walking by, and in a stern, but encouraging voice said, "I want you to do better out there next time."

Rin gave him a muffled, "Yes Coach," just before making her way to the storage closet to relieve herself of that ridiculous beaver suit. The only reason why she chose to be the mascot was because she couldn't cut it as a cheerleader. She removed the giant head, tossing it into the closet with all the other insignificant junk, and then proceeded to unzip the body throwing that into the closet as well.

All she was left standing in were her shorts and tank top, a basic undergarment requirement when wearing the Beaver. Now all Rin had to do was retrieve her belongings from the girls' locker room. As she made her way to the lockers, she spotted Sesshomaru and a group of other boys talking. They were giving each other 5-fives, and fists bumps.

"Good game, man!"

"I can't believe you made that last basket in time."

Sesshomaru chuckled at the comments. Ever since he was a kid, Sesshomaru's athletic skills were something to be marveled at. He began at age nine when he would observe all the pro athletes on TV. Sesshomaru would beg his father to teach him the sport of the game, but claimed he had no time for such things, so instead bought his darling son lessons. It wasn't until middle school that he became truly serious; practicing on and off the court. He was so tall and lean, the muscles in his well toned arms flexing with every hand movement he made. She had always noticed Sesshomaru from the start of 8th grade but never bothered to talk to him, even now.

She could never understand what he saw in Kikyo. They got together Freshman year of high school and had dated 2 years from then on, until their most recent break up; whoever initiated it she would never know, they both took turns dumping the other. But now it appeared they were back together. Rin continued to stare from afar until her and Sesshomaru made eye contact. With a grin on his face, he flexed his muscles. Rin rolled her eyes and figured she'd better get to the locker room to gather her things before it got too dark out.

She ducked around a corner, finding the door to the girls' locker room and pushing it open. All the cheerleaders were undressing and gossiping among themselves. Rin timidly made her way past all the girls who were dressed in their Victoria Secret underwear with their perfect bodies. Rin had always been bashful when it came to changing in the locker room. Ever since middle school, the other girls would tease her for having scrawny chicken legs and a flat chest. She glanced around and admired all the other girls. _No wonder they have boyfriends_ she thought to herself. They were gorgeous. Every girl had lean legs, but because of the countless hours of practice they were all very well toned. They had a fuller bust with hourglass figures, and there were no pimples or stretch marks in sight.

As Rin finished changing her clothes, she looked over and spotted Kikyo with her posse; which included Kagura and Ayame. She could easily overhear their conversation.

"So that game was totally awesome!" Ayame squealed.

"Yeah it was! The boys are looking good, especially Sesshomaru," Kagura inputted.

Kikyo cleared her throat and gave her friend a stern look. No matter whether she and Sesshomaru were together or not, he was always off limits and it seemed that she needed to remind her friend of that.

"What was that, Kagura?" Kikyo quipped, her perfect eyebrows arched in a questioning manner.

Kagura diverted her gaze elsewhere. "Oh, um nothing."

"So are you and Sesshomaru back together?" the question came from Ayame, the red-headed wolf demon.

Kikyo snorted before popping her gum. "Duh, Ayame. I have him wrapped around my little finger. He'll be the perfect prom date. He's already the perfect boyfriend. I'm his sweet little princess. I might even convince him to buy me a new clutch."

Kagura rolled her eyes before grinning. "Yeah, as if anything about you is sweet."

Kikyo slipped her shirt above her head and said, "Well if words won't do it, maybe my body could." She smirked devilishly at her friends.

Ayame almost burst into tears in her fit of laughter. "You would really put out for a hand bag?"

"I'm pretty sure he misses me all day long, and can never wait to see me. He'd do anything for me," Kikyo stated.

Kagura swatted her friend on the arm playfully. "You're so naughty, Kikyo."

Kikyo gave them a sly grin. "I know."

The trio then began to gather their things, making their way out the locker room. As they neared the exit, Kikyo nudged past Rin as she herself was trying to collect her own things, which pushed her against her locker with a clang noise.

"Oops," Kikyo said with no sympathy in her voice, giggling with her friends as they left for home.

Rin sighed, stuffing the last of her things into her duffle bag. She was forever thankful that the day was over.

Rin opened the front door to her impressive 2-story home. The living room was decorated with a giant flat screen TV that was built into the wall, two beige leather couches, a recliner and ottoman that were made from beige suede material and sat on the brightly polished floor that was composed of wood. There were no scuff marks or anything. Tan drapes that were also made of suede, covered the large window. Chinese porcelain figurines sat on top of the massive fireplace's mantle. Expensive looking lamps were placed in each corner of the living room. The dining set was even impressive; that included a sleek black marble table complete with black steel-iron chairs. A bright chandelier hovered over everything.

Rin felt fortunate to live in the household that she did. Both her parents were successful people who worked very hard for the things they had. Her father, Takashi Akiyama was a prominent writer while his wife, and Rin's mother, Mariko Akiyama owned a restaurant as well as a catering business on the side. Her restaurant was located in the local mall.

Rin could already smell the delicious aroma of dinner being prepared. She wished she had half the cooking skills her mother possessed.

"Mom, I'm home!" she called out.

Her mother emerged from the kitchen, her dark frayed hair secured in a messy bun. She wiped her hands with a red cloth that was previously draped over her shoulder.

"You're home a little late," Mariko noticed.

"Yeah the game ran a little behind," Rin answered. "What's for dinner?"

Mariko's face lit with a smile. "We're having chicken breast smothered in Alfredo sauce, with spinach and wild rice."

"Yum, sounds good," came a deep voice from behind.

Takashi emerged from around a nearby corner, most likely coming from his office. He took a seat at the dining table. "How was school, Rin?"

Rin tucked a lock of hair behind her ear. "School was okay."

She wouldn't dare tell her parents how she hated it each and every day save for a few things that made her days there bearable, like her friends.

"Um…I'm going upstairs to get some homework done," she told them.

"Alright dear, dinner will be ready soon," her mother reminded her.

Rin sprinted upstairs to her room, walking by three other doors before she got to hers. Opening the door, she was thankful for the sanctuary of her room; her solitude. She dropped her bag onto the floor, throwing herself onto the bed, her face buried in her soft pink pillow. She flipped over, staring at the ceiling trying to unwind from the day's event. Rin thought back to the recent game, and how Kikyo would practically drape herself all over Sesshomaru. In all honesty, Rin never cared for the head cheerleader. Ever since Rin became the school mascot, it was as though Kikyo made it her sole mission to torment and pick on her. She wondered what it would be like for Kikyo to get a taste of her own medicine. Maybe offering her a chocolate bar laced with laxatives would work. She smiled at the thought, but then it quickly faded. Rin turned her head, facing the window which gave her a view into the bedroom of another house; Sesshomaru's house.

Rin sometimes couldn't understand it. She'd lived next door to the Taisho family for the past 3 years; since 8th grade and not once had she or her family ever been acknowledged. Rin and her family knew most of their neighbors. The Taishos were a strange bunch, never really socializing with other families in the neighborhood. One would think that living next door to the same person for more than a year, would create a familiar face outside the home, but it didn't. How could people be so anti-social?

Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of her cell phone.

"Hello?" she answered.

"_Hey, girl what's up?"_

It was one of Rin's friends.

"Hey Sango! What's going on?"

"_Ugh, trying to figure out Mr. Ling's stupid math homework," _Sango said annoyed. _"You start on it yet?"_

Rin thought for a moment and remembered that she hadn't even cracked open her textbook. "No, I was gonna try to start it later."

"_Yeah, good idea. Maybe I should try that too."_

Rin shook her head. Sango was known for following Rin's lead, because most of the time she had the best ideas. Rin thought back to when they first met in middle school, and were paired up on a project. Sango loved doing projects and being in charge. The duo made a great team, earning them an A, and ever since then they've been friends from then on.

"_So do you know what you're going to wear to prom?"_ Sango asked suddenly.

Rin was snapped from her thoughts, putting her attention back to her friend. "Um yeah. Have you?"

"_Hell yeah! I want something short and strapless. Maybe something in fuchsia."_

To be honest, Rin hadn't put much consideration into what she planned on wearing. All she knew was that she would be wearing a dress of some sort. What was the point in looking your best when you had no one to go with? Rin continued to listen as her friend rambled on about fancy shoes and whether they should color coordinate their outfits.

"_Hmm, I like fuchsia, but Miroku might like to see me in teal?"_ Sango went on. _"What do you think, Rin?"_

Rin snorted. "Since when does Miroku care what color you're in, just as long as he sees you naked is all that matters."

Sango and Miroku had been dating since Freshman year. It all started one day when Sango bent over to pick up a textbook she had dropped and a mysterious hand groped her bottom. She instantly looked behind her to see the sly smirk of a boy and swiftly delivered a brutal punch to the face. Surprisingly he tracked her down the next day with some flowers in hand and an apology. Ever since then, they'd been inseparable. But even still, that didn't deter Miroku's lecherous ways.

Sango continued to drone on about how she was going to style her hair, and whether she should wear two inch heels or four. Frankly, Rin didn't care.

From the corner of her eye, she spotted a figure moving. She looked over to see into the bedroom of Sesshomaru, where he angrily stomped into his room, his parents not far behind. His father, Inutaisho was a tall and brooding man, and he didn't appear too happy, neither did his step-mother, Izayoi who was trying to control the compulsion to cry.

Rin knew it wasn't right to spy on her neighbors, but she couldn't resist. Things started to get really heated when Sesshomaru spun on his heels, coming face to face with Inutaisho who in return jabbed his index finger into his son's chest. Rin could hear their muffled voices as the argument raged on. Izayoi seemed to have had enough, as she made a hasty exit, her hand over her mouth, probably trying to quiet her sobs. Inutaisho gave Sesshomaru a few more shakes of his finger before running after his wife.

Sesshomaru slammed his bedroom door with incredible force, that it dropped some of the items off his shelf. He ran a frustrated hand through his silky long hair, blowing out a breath of air. Once the tension began to fade, Sesshomaru tentatively began removing his clothes.

Rin had still been eying her neighbor long after the disastrous fiasco ended, and she couldn't help but notice that Sesshomaru was getting naked for the whole world to see. The phone slipped from Rin's hand, dropping to the ground with a thud.

"_Rin? Hello? You there?" _Sango called out.

Rin instantly picked up her phone and hastily said, "Uh, yeah gotta go, homework."

"_No, but wai__"_

Click.

Rin dropped the phone onto the bed then scooted closer to her window so it wouldn't be so obvious she was spying on her neighbor. It wasn't that Rin had a thing for the guy, they'd never spoken, not once. It was just that how often was she going to see a hot guy, especially one who lived next door get naked? In all honesty she thought the jocks in her school were pig-headed idiots who were just one evolution above being called Neanderthals. Sesshomaru was down to removing his pants now which revealed his boxers and toned thigh muscles as thick as tree trunks. Next he discarded of his American Eagle t-shirt, which only exposed a tank top underneath. Just as Sesshomaru gripped the hem of his tank top to toss that aside as well, he quickly glanced in Rin's direction. She gasped and hid behind her thick curtains. After some seconds had passed, she tentatively peeked around her window to see that he'd closed the blinds of his window and drew the curtains together.

Well so much for that peep show.

**A/N: Whoo! Long chapter is long! I hope the rest of my future chapters will be this lengthy. I try to get my chapters as long as 6 pages, and if I'm able to stretch it some more, then great! So this chapter was a complete revision! My original intention was to have Rin have this huge crush on Sesshomaru, but then I did some thinking and brainstorming, and thought to myself this isn't going to work for what I have planned for this story. So in case Rin's personality isn't too clear for some of you, she's basically the type of girl that think the jocks shouldn't be idolized and allowed to skip class, and just be all around lazy jerks. She really doesn't too much care for them. R&amp;R!**


	2. Chit Chat and Jimmy Choos

Chapter 2: Chit Chat and Jimmy Choos

"Bang! Bang, bang!"

The little red-headed boy pointed his plastic cowboy gun at the sleeping form until the girl stirred and slowly began to wake, uncovering the blankets from her head. She scratched her disheveled hair while picking the crust from her eyes.

"Ugh, Shippo get out of here!" She blindly threw a throw pillow at her little brother, which he successfully dodged.

"You're dead, Rin, you're not supposed to talk!"

"Get out!" She hurled a stuffed bear at him this time.

"Mom says you better get down for breakfast before the food gets cold," he stated matter-of-factly.

"Okay, fine, now just leave," Rin said, now becoming frustrated.

"You're not the boss of me," Shippo retorted.

Rin rolled her eyes. "You're 10; everyone is the boss of you."

The little boy huffed before scurrying off. Rin climbed out of bed still groggy from waking up at 7am. She never really was a morning person. She would sleep for the rest of her life if it were possible. Rin rummaged through her closet, finding her uniform and putting it on. She bounded down the stairs to be greeted with the fresh smell of breakfast. Takashi was already present, busying himself with reading the local paper. Shippo was stuffing his face full of waffles, and Mariko shuffled about the kitchen getting lunches ready. Rin took a seat with her family.

"It's about time you got down here," her mother stated without turning away from the stove.

"Yeah, thanks to my own personal alarm clock," Rin replied, giving her brother death glares.

"Shippo what have we told you about going in your sister's room, and waking her up?" Mariko warned.

The red-headed boy slumped down in his seat. "Sorry Mom."

Rin smirked with triumphant. Her mother laid down some strips of bacon along with an egg sunny-side up and a piece of toast on her plate when Rin noticed the time.

"Shoot, I'm gonna be late to school!" Rin quickly assembled her breakfast into a makeshift sandwich, struggling to gather her things. She quickly hoisted her backpack onto her shoulder, while stuffing her breakfast sandwich into her mouth.

"What about your lunch?" Mariko called after her.

"No time! See you later!"

She was quickly out the door with a flash. Rin didn't own a car like half the other kids at her school. Her parents believed that she would earn the things she wanted, just like they did. It's the reason why she had a job at the mall. To get to school, Rin would occasionally take the bus, but recently started riding her bike. Ever since she paid more attention in her environmental class, Rin realized how bad air pollution was. It was a 20 minute ride to school, and lucky for her the sun was at its brightest, without a single cloud in sight. Riding to school in the rain was never fun.

Approaching the school grounds, Rin could already see her friends, Sango and Jakotsu. She pulled her bike into the bike rack, locking it up.

"Hey guys!"

"About time you got here," Sango quipped.

"Girl, when are you going to get a car?" Jakotsu questioned. "You look like a hipster riding around on that rinky dink bike of yours."

Rin playfully rolled her eyes. "I'll get right on that as soon as you pitch in," she retorted, jabbing her friend in his chest.

Jakotsu waved off the comment. It was true that Rin was working her way to getting her own car, but in the meantime, the gang would hitch rides with Miroku. His car was a hand-me-down gift from his grandpa from the 90's. It wasn't always easy though. Miroku didn't come around very often because he really didn't belong to Rin's group of friends. He only associated with them because he was dating Sango. His true friends were Inuyasha and Sesshomaru along with a few others.

"Will you guys come on before we're late!" Sango huffed.

The gang bounded up the steps and into the building. The halls were filled with the Shikon student body either grabbing items from their lockers or scurrying off to class. As they continued on, Kikyo and her friends came into their line of sight. Kikyo was decked in her normal school uniform, but for some reason she made that uniform look better on her, than any other girl in the school. No wonder most of the Senior class was jealous of her. She always had perfect hair, not one single strand out of place. Her uniform top tightened around her full bust and the short mini skirt she wore barely covered her ass. Her creamy colored legs could go on for days. She could pull off wearing a potato sack, and it would still be fierce on her. Kagura and Ayame were busy comparing lipstick colors.

"How does this yellow one look?" Kagura asked, pulling the duck face to her friend.

"It's fine if you want to look like Pikachu," Ayame replied back.

Kagura frowned, rubbing the color from her lips. "Whatever."

From afar, Jakotsu sucked his teeth. "Look at them with their perfect hair and Jimmy Choos."

"Ugh, let it go," Sango said.

"But I saw those shoes first," he huffed.

"What is he talking about?" Rin questioned, confused.

As the group continued on, Sango explained. "A couple weeks ago, me and Jak were out shopping—"

"Wait! You guys went shopping and didn't invite me?" Rin interrupted.

Sango held up her hand. "Shh! Let me finish. Anyway, we went shopping and walked into this really cute shoe store—"

"And there was one pair of Jimmy Choos left," Jakotsu interrupted. "I told the sales lady to hold them for me—"

"Until Jakotsu got the rest of the money," Sango chimed in.

"But when we got there the next day, Kikyo had already gotten them!" Jakotsu finished, a frown setting upon his face.

Rin only rolled her eyes at how dramatic her friends could be at times. "It's not like those shoes would have fit you anyway."

Jakotsu sniffed back fake tears. "It's the principle that counts. I was saving for months to get those shoes, and she can just buy them in one go."

"Well she is dating like, the richest boy in school," Sango inputted. "Sesshomaru will buy her whatever she wants."

"Oh yeah." Jakotsu absent-mindedly tapped a finger to his chin. "Isn't his dad the CEO of that advertising firm?"

Rin answered, "The one and only."

The group was just passing by Kikyo and her friends when she made a comment to Kagura and Ayame.

"You guys like my new shoes? I just bought 'em." She twisted her ankle from side to side so they both could get a good look.

"So cute!" Kagura exclaimed.

"I'm so jealous," Ayame chimed in.

Kikyo smiled at the attention she was receiving when she looked over and spotted Rin.

"Oh hey, Rin," she greeted. "Like the shoes?"

Rin rolled her eyes, not caring the least about Kikyo's latest footwear. Suddenly from out of nowhere, a girl who looked almost exactly like Kikyo came stumbling up to the group, almost out of breath as if she just got done running a marathon. It was Kagome, and she was Kikyo's younger twin sister and also a cheerleader. She shoved the hair from her face as she recovered from hunching over, still breathless.

"Here's your coke," she announced, handing the fresh can to her sister who accepted it with no question.

Kikyo popped the tab open, took a swig then immediately spit it out.

"What the hell is this?" she demanded. "I asked for diet!"

"The machine was out," Kagome explained.

Kikyo scoffed and rolled her eyes, but accepted the drink with another chug anyway. Kagome looked over to Rin and her friends who only stared back at her in return, witnessing for themselves how Kikyo just embarrassed her.

She grimaced. "What are you looking at?"

"Not much." Rin replied, turning her back just as the final school bell rang, signaling all students to get to class. Rin was already ahead of her friends when Sango followed suit, and Jakotsu gave Kikyo and her group a talk-to-the-hand motion before catching up to his friends.

They continued a few feet down the hall, rounded a corner and walked into their homeroom class. They took their seats which were in close proximity together as the rest of the class was still filing in.

"Well that was a great way to start the morning," Sango muttered sarcastically, referring to Kikyo and her flunkies.

Their homeroom teacher sauntered into the room, textbooks in hand.

"Good morning everyone," he greeted. "Today we are having…" he paused to scribble something on the whiteboard. "A pop quiz."

A groaned settled over the students. Rin turned her back to face Sango's desk. "Yeah, well it just got worse."

**A/N: Well that was chapter 2! Hope you liked it! Onto the next!**


	3. School Daze

Chapter 3: School Daze

"Ugh, that test was murder!" Jakotsu exclaimed, following out of the classroom with Rin and Sango. "Does he have to give us one every Monday?"

Rin and her group stalked the halls, making their way to their lockers to retrieve books for their next class. The hallway was abuzz with the study body, chattering about this week's assignments or catching up with friends from the past weekend. Girls were checking and re-checking their make-up in locker mirrors, while some of the guys rough housed with each other. A couple of students tried their best to maneuver around the chaos while carrying displays for the display case or posting notes on the school's bulletin board. Rin caught Kikyo from the corner of her eye, draping herself all over Sesshomaru. They were soon locked in a frenzy of touching and kissing.

"Get a room, will ya?" Rin muttered to her friends, directing their attention to the hottest couple in school.

"Any more friction and they could start a fire," Sango stated.

"Lucky." Jakotsu commented in reference to Kikyo. "If only I could find men that good looking."

They approached their respective lockers and proceeded to dial the combination, retrieving their books.

"Guys, wish me luck later today," Sango announced. "I think Ms. Chen has major PMS going on. It's like she rags on me for everything! Sango that's not right! Sango, what's the answer to this problem on the board?" she said imitating her teacher. "I'm like, gosh leave me alone!"

Rin snickered at her friend's misery. "It can't be as bad as Mr. Hanari." She twisted her face into a grimace, her expression void of any emotion. "Now class, if you will please turn to page twenty-twoooo." She dragged her voice in a monotonous tone then burst into a laugh. "Try listening to that all class period."

Rin looked away from fumbling in her locker to glance at Jakotsu who seemed transfixed on the bulletin board. He was mumbling something to himself as he read one of the postings.

"What's up Jak?" Rin questioned.

"They're having cheerleading tryouts this week," he said. "You should try out again."

Rin scoffed. "Fat chance! You guys remembered what happened last time."

Sango checked her lip gloss then joined in the conversation. "How could we forget? When you went to do that back flip, you landed flat on your face." She then burst into a fit of laughter.

"My face was swollen for a week," Rin replied, absent-mindedly rubbing the side of her cheek that bruised like an eggplant that day. "And besides I have too much on my plate already. With being the school mascot, and joining the yearbook committee, I don't have time for anything extra."

Jakotsu put his hand up. "Hang on a sec! You joined the yearbook committee?"

Rin shrugged. "Well yeah. Mrs. Yukari said it would look good on my college app. They look at extracurricular stuff like that. Plus I have a lot of homework tonight."

"That sucks," Sango pointed out. Jakotsu nodded in agreement.

Rin rubbed the space between her neck and shoulder, relieving some stress. "It'll be a relief not going to parent/teacher conference tonight."

Sango instantly grabbed on to her nearest friend. "Holy crap, that's tonight?"

"Unhand me woman!" Jakotsu demanded. "I spent hours pressing out my uniform." He released himself from Sango's death grip

"You guys forgot?" Rin questioned, looking at each of her friends with a raised eyebrow.

Jakotsu did a dramatic hair flip before responding, "Not I, says the boy who was gorgeous and beautiful. But yeah, Miss Scatterbrain totally missed the memo." He pointed a thumb at Sango.

"If my dad finds out I skip Algebra on a daily basis—" Sango started.

"To make out with Miroku in the secret hallway," Rin interrupted.

"He'll ground me for life!" Sango finished. She pulled a face almost as if she were thinking. "Maybe he forgot. You know my dad is real bad about checking his email. Can you believe he asked me to make him a Facebook account? As if I really want my dad on my friends list."

"Good luck tonight. I heard they sent out reminder calls earlier this morning," Rin reported, shattering her friend's only bit of hope.

Sango sunk her head in defeat. "I'm doomed."

They gathered the last of their belongings and shut their lockers with a clang. As the final bell sounded, the halls soon became scarce with students hurrying to their next class. Rin bid her friends a final farewell.

**XX**

Lunch time soon rolled around, and the cafeteria was as crowded as it could be. The noise level was practically unbearable as students were shouting over each other in an attempt to have a conversation. What was even worse was the overwhelming lack of space. It was like the cafeteria got crowded little by little every day. Students waited in line to be served the mess of gruel called cafeteria food, all while trying to find empty seats that were nearly filled.

"Why do we always have to eat in this dreadful place?" Jakotsu huffed, crossing his arms.

"Cuz there are teachers stalking around, so we can't sneak outside," Sango answered.

Jakotsu stabbed at his Caesar salad, spearing some lettuce and a crouton, and shoving it in his mouth. He dismissed his poutiness, and peered over at his friend who appeared to be busying herself. There were markers and pencils scattered all over the table accompanied with a notebook and fashion magazines.

"What are you doing anyway?" he asked.

"I'm designing my Prom dress!" Sango answered with a wide smile on her face. She shook some glitter onto the paper.

"Watch the glitter, girl," Jakotsu warned, picking specks of sparkles off his salad. "What about you, Rin?"

"What about me?" she questioned while munching on a snack she procured from the vending machine due to forgetting her lunch at home.

"What are you wearing to Prom?" Jakotsu questioned.

Rin swallowed before saying, "Guys, Prom is weeks away. I have enough on my plate already. And besides, I don't even have a date yet."

"I'll be your date, Rin."

The group looked over and spotted a tall yet lanky boy. His dark hair was pulled back into a high ponytail, and he wore a silly grin on his face. He plopped himself right next to Sango who didn't seem too pleased.

"Ugh, go away Freshman," she said to her brother in annoyance. "Shouldn't you be with your geeky little friends?"

Kohaku smirked. "And shouldn't you be praying that Dad doesn't kill you for sneaking out the house."

Sango let out a piercing shriek. "Ugh, you little brat! You're such a pain."

Kohaku rolled his eyes at how dramatic is older sister could be. He wouldn't rat her out unless it benefitted him. Her dirty little secrets were safe with him, for now. He turned his attention back to Rin.

"So Rin, how about it?" Kohaku gave her a cheeky look with a raised eyebrow.

Rin gave him a soft smile. "It's only for Seniors, Kohaku."

Sango butted in. "Yeah, so no Freshman allowed."

Kohaku gave her an irritated look, before turning back to Rin. "That's okay, I can be like a guest or something."

"That's sweet Kohaku," Rin went on. "But I think I'll manage."

The young boy shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly, before rising from the table and heading back to his group of friends.

"Brothers," Sango huffed, and then went back to her work. "You guys, this is gonna be the best night of our lives!"

"What is?"

Yet again, came another mysterious voice. This time it was Miroku. He stood there, looking perfectly coifed in his uniform, and flashing his winning smile. It was no secret that Miroku was the school perv, but when everything was said and done, he was completely loyal to Sango and her only. Sango squealed in delight, jumping out of her seat to embrace her boyfriend which he gladly accepted with a grab of her ass. Sango gave him a scolding look, but knew she couldn't stay mad at him for long. Both Rin and Jakotsu made gagging faces at each other.

"I'm glad you're here, babe," Sango cooed. "We were talking about Prom, see?" She pointed to her latest artistic creation.

Miroku examined her work. "That's pretty good, babe."

Sango giggled in pleasure, and they both took a seat.

"What brings you over here?" Rin questioned. "You're normally over there." She pointed her thumb across the cafeteria to a group of students that included Sesshomaru and his younger brother, Inuyasha who also happened to be on the basketball team. They were goofing off with a ball, accidentally hitting a girl in the head, who in return chucked a water bottle at them.

Now, Miroku wasn't a sports kind of guy like Sesshomaru and Inuyasha. Instead, he devoted his time to the AV club, coming up with new inventions and gadgets. He also served as the school's videographer.

"Can't a guy come see his beautiful girlfriend," Miroku stated, nuzzling his nose against Sango's cheek.

"You two make such a cute and _sickening_ couple," Jakotsu commented with a fake smile.

Sango stuck out her tongue. "Jealous."

Riiiiinnnngggg!

"Well there goes the lunch bell," Rin pointed out.

The group gathered their trash and half-eaten food, and dumped it away. They said their farewells and departed to their next class.

**XX**

Rin was down to her final class of the day; science class. It was one of her favorite subjects. She loved learning about new and interesting things and how they worked. Roll call had been taken 15 minutes ago. Currently they were reading pages 45-48, and working on the assignment sheet that had already been passed around. Rin was down to reading her last paragraph, and was just about to start her work sheet, when suddenly the classroom door swung open, and in walked Sesshomaru Taisho.

The teacher, Ms. Akita raised her head from grading papers to look at her student who decided to saunter into class late…again.

She cleared her throat. "It's so nice of you to join us, Mr. Taisho."

Rin whispered over to her fellow classmate. "He was probably too busy making out."

"Would you care to tell me your excuse this time?" Ms. Akita asked.

The tall, silver haired boy said nothing as he made his way to the back of the class, taking his usual seat behind Rin. Ms. Akita dismissed him with a shake of her head and continued with her work. The room fell into a dead silence as students continued with their assignments. Rin twisted her body to face Sesshomaru who had yet to crack open his textbook and start reading. Instead, he busied himself by texting. He smirked at incoming message from Kikyo. He opened the message and was greeted with a pair of breasts. She had the top of her uniform shirt pulled down just enough to present a good view, but still keeping her naughty bits hidden. From the looks of the background, it was taken in the girls bathroom.

Rin cleared her throat to break the silence. "Just so you know, we're on page 45 of the book."

Sesshomaru glanced in her direction with a disapproving look before going back to tapping on his phone. "Hm."

Rin frowned. "Just thought I would help. I wouldn't want to interrupt your precious texting." She turned back in her seat to complete her own work.

The bell finally sounded for the end of the day. Students gathered their belongings and almost instantly pulled out their phones to start texting friends. As they began to file out of the classroom, they handed in their assignment, dropping it on their teacher's desk. Ms. Akita made one final announcement.

"Don't forget everyone; parent/teacher conference is tonight at 8! I'll be looking forward to meeting them."

Rin stuffed the last of her books into her bag. Sesshomaru approached the front of the room, dropping his work sheet onto the desk. Ms. Akita made a face.

"Sesshomaru, this sheet is blank," she observed.

The Senior simply shrugged his shoulder. "Didn't have enough time."

Ms. Akita let out an exasperated sigh. "Well if you came to class on time you would. I'm afraid I'll have to give you a 0."

"Whatever."

She waved him off. "You're free to go."

And out the door he went. Rin finally made her way to the front, handing in her assignment, which her teacher gladly accepted.

She sighed. "You're such a model student, Rin."

The young girl blushed at the compliment. "Thanks."

Her teacher smiled back. "I'll see you tomorrow then."

Rin nodded in agreement. She joined the rest of the students as they spilled into the hallways and out the main door. Some filed onto the crowded buses while others trekked it home, not living too far. Rin made it over to the bike rack, unlocking it. She pulled it out, swinging her leg over it. From across the parking lot, she saw Kikyo jump into Sesshomaru's arms, planting a firm kiss on his lips. He smiled in return, guiding her to his car and opening the door for her. The car started with a roar of life, and in no time they were gone. The sound of car honk grabbed her attention. She looked over to see Sango in the passenger seat of Miroku's car, Jakotsu in the back seat.

"You sure you don't want to ride home!" Sango shouted.

"I'm fine!" she yelled back. "Thanks anyway!"

Rin watched as her friends sped off into the distance. She found her footing on the petals and began the journey home.


	4. New Tutor

**A/N: It's been a little over a month so I thought it was time for another update! I'll try to get the next chapter up as soon as possible.**

Chapter 4: New Tutor

"Hmm."

That was the third time Sesshomaru's teacher, Ms. Akita had grunted while scanning over past assignments she had Sesshomaru and the other students work on. Tonight was parent/teacher conference and Ms. Akita had seen many of her students come through her class, their parents in tow. Most of their parents were pleased to know that their children were doing so well, while others gave their offspring disapproving looks, telling them how much better they could do. Sesshomaru's parents didn't appear too satisfied. The trio were currently sitting at Ms. Akita's desk. Inutaisho and Izayoi sat on either side of Sesshomaru while he occupied the center. A hard frown set into Inutaisho's face while Izayoi gave a look of worry.

Finally, Ms. Akita spoke. "So it seems that Sesshomaru isn't doing too well in my class." She typed a few strokes on her keyboard. "There are a lot of assignments he's missed as well as class time." She looked toward the parents.

Inutaisho cleared his throat before saying to his son. "Well Sesshomaru, what do you have to say for yourself?"

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes and fidgeted in his seat. "I have a lot to deal with. Basketball practice and training. I don't have time for school."

Inutaisho was almost flabbergasted at his son's statement. "Don't have time for school? Son, we agreed that when you started this basketball thing, that you would also balance out your school work too."

"You still need an education, Sesshomaru," Izayoi finally spoke. "What if basketball doesn't work out for you? You need an education to fall back on."

Sesshomaru shifted his gaze to Izayoi, and with a stern expression said, "It will work for me."

"But what if it doesn't?" Izayoi pressed.

"It will!" he snapped.

"Do not raise your voice at your mother!" Inutaisho warned.

Sesshomaru huffed. "_Step_-mother."

Ms. Akita could see the growing tension between the family, so she tried shifting the conversation in hopes that it would benefit.

"Well Sesshomaru, you may not see it as a big deal," Ms. Akita started. "But the school does."

The silver haired boy crossed his arms and grunted. "What are you talking about?"

His teacher cleared her throat before continuing. "You see, if you don't bring up your grades, you may be kicked off the team and restricted from going to Prom."

Sesshomaru shot out of his seat, slamming his hands flat against his teacher's desk with a bang, startling the grown woman.

"What?" he roared in anger. Not go to Prom? But that was the highlight of his Senior year; one of the most memorable events of his teenage life.

"Sesshomaru calm down," Ms. Akita tried to reason. "We still have time to fix this." She held a copy of the boy's progress report in her hands.

Sesshomaru huffed once again, falling back into his seat.

Ms. Akita tapped a few strokes on her keyboard. "Prom is a couple more months away. In any case, there's a big project coming up soon so if we can find him someone willing to work with him, I'm sure he'll be just fine."

Izayoi breathed a sigh of relief. "That's very good to know. We could get him the best tutor in the city." She looked towards her husband, a hopeful look on her face.

Inutaisho frowned. "Oh, no we're not! Izayoi, we've spent enough money on him with all those basketball lessons throughout the years, and not to mention that brand new car he got for his birthday last year!"

"But, dear—" Izayoi pleaded.

"But nothing! Sesshomaru made this mess and now he has to clean it up."

Ms. Akita cleared her throat. "May I interrupt?"

The trio gave their full attention to the teacher.

"If finances are something you're trying to avoid, might I recommend a student of mine? She's a very bright young girl. She's passing this class with flying colors so far this semester."

"Do you think she can help?" Izayoi asked.

Ms. Akita nodded her head. "I'm positive. I'll just have a talk with her and see what we can work out."

Izayoi gave a weak smile in reassurance. "Thank you."

Inutaisho rose from his chair, gathering everyone's belongings. "If that will be all, we'll be leaving now."

"Yes, of course," Ms. Akita agreed. She shook both parents' hands. She watched as the family departed the classroom. Tomorrow would be a new day.

**XX**

"Ugh, I hate gym! Why do we even have to take this class anyway?" Sango complained. "You get all hot and sweaty and for what?"

"To show off your new booty shorts, girl," Jakotsu replied as he modeled his new pair of gym shorts, looking across the field and blowing a kiss at the athletes. They grimaced in return.

It was a new day at Shikon High, and Rin and her friends were partway through the school day. She was the only one that actually liked gym, stating it was a great way to exercise and let off steam. They walked towards the steel bleachers, joining in with the rest of their class. Coach Kihara, who was the secondary gym teacher and coach for the cheerleaders, was giving announcements.

"Alright, everyone listen up! The new uniforms came in so you can get them after class. Cheerleading and basketball practice will be held afterschool in the gymnasium. Now that we've gotten that out the way—".

A hand rose from the small group of students, and was none other than Kikyo.

"Um, Coach Kihara?"

"Yes Kikyo?"

"I don't think my friends and I will be able to participate today," she said in her most sweetest voice.

Coach Kihara put both hands on her hips. "And why not?" she challenged.

"Well Kagura, Ayame and I were talking, and we don't think it's a good idea to put strenuous work on our bodies," Kikyo continued. "I mean, you do want us at our best, right?"

The gym coach pondered on the thought momentarily. "Hmm, alright. You and the girls are excused, but just this once." She looked towards the rest of the class. "The rest of you can start running laps til the end of class."

The students released groans of annoyance and jealousy.

Sango looked flabbergasted. "Screw it. If she can get out of gym so can I," she muttered to her friends. She grabbed the coach's attention. "Coach Kihara?"

The adult was busying herself by writing something on the clipboard she held in her hands, not even bothering to look up. "What is it, Sango?"

"Uh, I can't run today."

"And why not?" Coach Kihara continued to scribble away on her clipboard.

"I, uh…um have cramps?" she answered meekly.

The coach frowned. "Nice try. Now get out there!"

Sango sulked, crossing her arms and following after Rin and Jakotsu, who were already starting the long trek around the track.

"I don't know how she does it," Sango started. "She gets everyone to do whatever she wants."

"The power of seduction maybe?" Jakotsu responded. "Those big tits are paying off for something."

Sango glanced down at her own tiny chest. "Hmm, you're probably right."

Rin chuckled at her creative friends. "You guys are ridiculous."

Sango scoffed. "She works her voodoo magic on everyone, even Sesshomaru." She sighed. "The poor guy."

Rin tried to contain her laughter. "Now hang on a sec. Kikyo is a lot of things—".

"And she does mean _a lot_," Jakotsu interrupted.

"But some voodoo priestess isn't one of them," Rin finished with a giggle.

"How else do you explain the most gorgeous athlete in school is going out with the beautiful head cheerleader? They're the _power couple!_" Sango questioned.

Jakotsu removed a file from his pocket, and began filing down his nails. "Sango, my dear, that's what happens when two superficial and egotistical people come together."

Rin agreed.

Sango rolled her eyes. "Well, whatever. I'm just glad my Miroku isn't anything like that. He loves me for the real me."

"Yeah, fashion magazines, lip gloss and all," Rin teased as she and Jakotsu sputtered into fits of laughter.

Sango frowned, but soon smiled. She had to agree with them on that. The sound of a shrill whistle suddenly pierced through their conversation. It was Coach Kihara, and she was coming up fast on their heels.

"Less talking and more running!" she shouted. "Move it now!" She sped ahead to catch up with the other students.

"You heard her," Rin echoed and started her walking pace into a light jog.

Jakotsu groaned in defiance. "I'm too cute for this running stuff," but followed suit anyway.

"She's such a hardass, I swear," Sango pouted but sprinted into a half-hearted jog. "Guys, wait up!"

**XX**

Rin was in science class, currently working on the day's assignment with the other students. Ms. Akita once again had them reading pages from the textbook and filling out the worksheet that went along with it. Every student was accounted for, all except one. Rin looked behind to see the vacant desk still empty.

_Typical_, she thought.

The class continued on with their work for the next 30 minutes, when the door suddenly swung open. Ms. Akita looked up from grading papers to see the principal. He stepped into the room with a silver haired boy in tow.

"Yes, what is it?" Ms. Akita questioned.

"I caught him skipping class," the principal informed. He shoved Sesshomaru forward.

The class broke into a chorus of "ooohhhhs".

Ms. Akita gave her students a stern look. "That's enough, settle down."

"You better keep a close eye on him," said the principal before making his exit.

Ms. Akita frowned and watched as Sesshomaru so non-chalantly strolled to his desk. He slumped down in his seat, immediately whipping out his phone and texting.

Ms. Akita noticed this, and said, "Mr. Taisho, if it makes any difference to you, the assignment's on the board."

The boy shrugged his shoulders and continued tapping away at his phone. The class continued on with their work, until Ms. Akita made an announcement.

"Okay, class listen up." She walked around her desk to continue addressing her students. "As you know there is an upcoming project this semester."

The class all let out groans of annoyance. The teacher began handing out the new assignment.

"It's a science project, and on the packets I've just given you is a list of projects you can choose from," said Ms. Akita. "You'll have the next couple weeks to complete it. This project is 50% of your final grade." She walked back to her desk. "Now listen up for your partners."

Ms. Akita began to call out the names of students who would be bonded together for the next couple of weeks.

"Nami and Ryo. Yuki and Chi. And last but not least, Rin and Sesshomaru."

Rin practically choked on the gum she had been chewing for some time. Then suddenly the school bell rang, signaling the end of the day. The students gathered their belongings while exchanging contact info with their new partners. Rin quickly gathered her things with frenzy, and scurrying to her teacher's desk.

Her teacher looked up from her work. "Yes, Rin?"

"Um, Ms. Akita, may I have a word with you?" the young girl asked.

"Sure, go ahead."

The teenager cleared her throat before saying, "I think you made a mistake when you gave me my partner. You see, I normally work with Sai. So yeah, I think this is just a teeny misunderstanding."

"Oh, no there's no misunderstanding," Ms. Akita replied.

Rin appeared dead panned for a moment. "Um, come again?"

"I specifically partnered you with Sesshomaru." Her teacher answered.

"B-b-b-but why?" Rin stuttered.

By this point, the class was completely empty. Ms. Akita looked towards Rin. "You're a very bright girl, Rin. You'll be a good influence on him."

The girl was still confused. "I don't understand."

Her teacher sighed then pinched the bridge of her nose. "You and I both know that Sesshomaru isn't doing so well in this class, and I would hate for him to miss out on Prom so I put you two together on this project."

"What?!" Rin practically shrieked.

"Calm down, Rin. I know you can do this," Ms. Akita reassured.

"Yeah, that's the key word; _I._ _I'm _going to be doing all the work! _I'm_ going to carry the load of all this!" Rin tried to reason.

"I know, I know," the woman agreed. "He's one of my laziest students, but he really needs this. Plus I'll give you extra credit."

Rin's face immediately lit up.

"That's right," Ms. Akita confirmed. "I'll give you extra credit on this project if you do this. I heard things like that look good on college apps."

Rin's interest was definitely piqued. Having her college app and getting into the best school was her top priority as well. She thought long and hard momentarily. Prom was the biggest event of any teenager's life, and who was she to deny someone that lifetime experience. She could just picture it now all the countless hours of getting ready and spending the entire night dancing away. She looked back at her teacher.

"Fine, I'll do it."

A small smile spread across Ms. Akita. "Thank you, Rin. I know you two will do great." She checked the time. "You should be getting home now."

Rin nodded half-heartedly. "You're right. I'll see you tomorrow." Rin made sure she had all her belongings before walking out the door.

A brief thought crossed her mind. What on Earth was it going to be like to work with Sesshomaru Taisho?


	5. It's A Deal

**A/N: So yeah it's over a year since I've last updated. Just really been busy with work, plus I really couldn't find much time to write. But I'm back with some new chapters so enjoy.**

Chapter 5: It's A Deal

_Bang! Bang! Bang!_ An incredible force was pounding on the front door of the Akiyama home. Rin stumbled down the stairs, out of her sleep. The pounding was becoming more intense and unbearable. The teen rubbed last night's crust from her eyes, and wanting to curse out whoever was disturbing her from her sleep at this ungodly hour.

"I'm coming!" she yelled as the knocking continued.

Finally reaching the door, she quickly unlocked it, swinging it open.

"Good morning!" It was the shrill voice of Mrs. Taisho.

Rin took in a moment to process what was happening.

"Mrs. Taisho? Wha? Who?" Rin was absolutely confused. She blindly looked around and landed on the clock that rested on the wall in the living room. It read 6:50am. That was a whole 40 minutes before she had to get up and be ready for school! What was this woman's problem waking her entire house at this crazy hour?

"Mrs. Taisho it's nearly 7 am," Rin told the older woman.

The woman gave her an apologetic look. "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't wake you, did I?"

_Yes! What's wrong with you, woman? You could wake the dead from all that loud knocking you did _Rin thought.

"Um, no," Rin simply answered.

Mrs. Taisho continued to stand in the doorway, looking eager as can be.

"Can I help you, Mrs. Taisho?" Rin questioned, still unsure of what the woman wanted.

"Oh yes!" Mrs. Taisho clapped her hands together. "May I come in?"

Before Rin could give her an answer, Mrs. Taisho had already stepped across the threshold and into the living room. With a roll of her eyes, Rin closed the front door behind her.

_Rude_ she thought. _Must be genetic._

Mrs. Taisho took a seat on the beige leather couch. Rin sat across from her in the recliner.

"Well I stopped by to ask a favor of you." The older woman looked towards the younger girl expectantly.

"And what would that be?" Rin inquired.

Mrs. Taisho cleared her throat before continuing. "Well as you might know, Sesshomaru isn't doing too well in school."

Rin snorted. _Don't remind me._

"He's already failing science," she went on. "And when we spoke to his teacher, Ms. Akita on parent/teacher conference night, we also found out there's a project he's going to have to do." She cleared her throat and began to wring her hands together.

Becoming a bit impatient, Rin asked, "Is that all you wanted to say?"

Mrs. Taisho swallowed before saying, "No. I wanted to say I'll pay you if you help Sesshomaru in school. I don't expect you to do this for free after all."

Rin's interest became piqued. "Really?"

"Yes," the woman answered eagerly. "How does $500 sound?"

The young girl's face lit up instantly. "That sounds perfectly fine!"

Teenagers would kill to get that kind of money. And $500 would definitely help contribute to any Prom expenses. Sure, she wasn't thrilled about partnering with the dumbest jock in school, but if there was some monetary gain from it, she was all in.

"I'm so glad you agree," said Mrs. Taisho. She rose from the couch, straightening out her clothes as she did. "Well I better get going. I'm sure you have school soon."

"Yeah," Rin said, standing up from the couch. Her eyes darted to the clock. She had just enough time to catch up on some sleep.

The young girl walked her neighbor back to the front door, opening it.

"Thank you so much for helping my son," Mrs. Taisho said.

Rin waved the comment off. "No problem."

The woman nodded and made her exit.

When the door was closed, Rin leaned heavily against it, blowing out air into her bangs in an exasperated sigh. Today was probably going to be a long day.

**XX**

"No way! She really said that?" Sango asked for the billionth time.

Rin made it to school with no problem, while still managing to get more sleep that Mrs. Taisho so rudely interrupted. She was currently walking the halls of Shikon High with her two best friends. Rin gave them the rundown of her encounter with Sesshomaru's mother earlier that morning. Sometimes even she still couldn't believe it.

"Yes, she totally said that," Rin confirmed, a smile playing on her lips.

Jakotsu was busy smearing his favorite gloss across his lips before saying, "You have to be the luckiest girl. You're basically being paid to be in the presence of the hottest male specimen in school."

Rin giggled. "It's just a boring science project, Jak. Once he gets his A and I get my extra credit and stuff, we can go our separate ways."

Sango draped her arm around her gal pal and making smooching noises. "I can just see it now. Late night study sessions with secret meet ups."

Rin rolled her eyes. "It's not going to be anything like that. I just want to get through this semester with no problems."

"Sure it's not," Sango stated as she gave a wink to Jakotsu.

Rin had to smile at her goofy friends. "Come on, let's get to class."

The grouped rounded the corner, when they bumped into Ms. Akita, Rin's science teacher. The woman was slightly startled as she managed not to drop the stack of folders she was carrying.

"Oh, Rin, there you are! I've been meaning to look for you."

Rin adjusted her backpack higher onto her shoulder, after nearly colliding into her teacher. She looked to her friends.

"I'll catch up," she told them.

Once her friends were gone, Ms. Akita went on to say, "Well anyway, I just wanted to know if you wouldn't mind taking time out of your lunch break to meet with Sesshomaru in the library. You know, get a head start on everything. I've already told Sesshomaru earlier this morning when I saw him coming into school."

Rin made a slight face that she hoped was a subtle one. At this moment it finally just dawned on her that this whole tutor/partnership situation was real. Starting today, she would have to be in close quarters with Sesshomaru Taisho.

"Um, yeah, that should be okay," Rin finally answered back.

Ms. Akita smiled back brightly. "Great! I know you can do this."

Her teacher side stepped around her, to make her way down the hallway and out of sight. Sure, Ms. Akita had confidence in her, but did Rin?

**XX**

Sesshomaru pressed his lips to the butt of his cigarette, inhaling deeply. He let the gray ashes fall into the sink, staining the clean and pristine porcelain. He was pretty surprised the boys' bathrooms were actually clean today. Normally there was graffiti on the walls and piss on the toilets. He continued to savor his cigarette. Sesshomaru knew that smoking wasn't the best thing to be doing, especially if you were the top star basketball player, but it's not like he did it often. He just needed something to help take the edge off from so much stress from school. It was one big reason why he skipped class a lot. It was too much of a bother attending boring classes, and scratching your brain on what the answers to a test were.

Sesshomaru was hoping to be scouted for a scholarship before the end of his Senior year. So who cares if he didn't know what the square root of 144 was, being the best he could on the court was good enough for him.

Just then the door to the bathrooms swung open, and in walked Inuyasha, along with Naraku, another fellow member on the basketball team. They were chatting loudly about something, with Inuyasha spinning a basketball on the tip of his finger. The younger boy spotted his brother enjoying his leisure time with his cigarette.

"I guess this explains why I didn't see you in first period," Naraku stated not surprised. He even knew Sesshomaru wasn't the studious type.

"Yeah, cuz he was too busy jerking off in here," Inuyasha taunted, making a stroking motion near his privates.

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes at his younger half-brother's immaturity.

"What are you doing in here, anyway?" Naraku questioned.

Sesshomaru took one final drag from his cigarette, before putting it out in the sink and replied, "What does it look like?"

Naraku knew his question was rhetorical, but he always liked to hear the lame excuses from Sesshomaru.

"Well anyway, we just wanted to know if you wanted to get a little off campus lunch," Naraku suggested.

Sesshomaru thought about that for a moment. Anything beat sitting in that cramped cafeteria with an abundance of different smells wafting around. With a shrug of his shoulders, he agreed. He followed Inuyasha and Naraku out the bathroom to head to the parking lot. Sesshomaru knew that he had prior arrangements set up during this time. Ms. Akita came to him earlier, stating how he was supposed to meet his tutor and science project partner in the school's library.

_Whatever, _he thought. _They can't really kick me off the team or stop me from going to Prom._

**XX**

The lunch bell had just rung, signaling students that it was time to go eat. The halls filled with the student body, some rushing to be the first in line so all the good stuff wasn't taken. Jakotsu was almost tackled by a girl, trying to get ahead of the crowd.

"Hey, watch it, Freshman!" he yelled, shaking his fist in the air. He looked to his friends. "Did you see that? She almost killed me."

Sango waved him off. "You're so dramatic."

They turned a corner, continuing to make their way to the cafeteria, but Rin walked in the opposite direction.

"Uh, what are you doing?" Jakotsu asked. "The cafeteria's this way."

Rin sighed. "I'm skipping lunch today."

Sango made a face. "Please don't tell me you went on some freaky crash diet."

"No, nothing like that," Rin responded. "I have to meet Sesshomaru in the library to get started on this whole project thing."

Jakotsu grinned devilishly. "Oooh, secret rendezvous. Sexy."

"You read way too many romance novels," Rin replied with a laugh. "And besides, I really don't think it'll be all that great. I feel like I'm wasting my time teaching somebody who doesn't want to be taught."

"Girl, please. Who needs teaching when you can stare into this gorgeous amber eyes all day," Jakotsu said in a dreamy voice, his mind drifting away.

"Whatever," Rin said, shaking her head trying to hide her smile.

Sango checked the time on her phone. "We better hurry before there's nothing left." She grabbed her other friend by the hand. "Come on, Jak."

Rin waved a good-bye to her friends, strolling up to the library door. Her only thought was that this better be worth it.

**XX**

Rin was wrong. Dead wrong. This wasn't worth her time at all. So far all she'd done while in the library was play Candy Crush on her phone, being sure to keep the volume down, so the nosey librarians couldn't hear. They had a strict no phones policy. She was seated near the back in an almost secluded area, but not too secluded just in case Sesshomaru ever decided to show up.

Every once in awhile, when she heard the library doors open, she would look up from her phone, thinking it could be her absentee partner, but so far the only people who came through was a class full of Freshman, and a teacher who needed to make print out worksheets.

She frowned. She had no way of contacting Sesshomaru because she didn't even have his number.

_Stupid jerk,_ she thought. _Making me starve to death just waiting on him._

She checked the time on her phone. Lunch would soon be over.

Screw it!

Rin packed up her things into her bag, shoving them in angrily. Why did she think this could ever work? Sesshomaru never had respect for anyone else's time. If it didn't revolve around basketball or his slutty girlfriend, it didn't matter to him. She slung her back over her shoulder, storming out the library. Maybe if she hurried, she could catch the last bit of lunch.

**XX**

"Oooh, those are some cute shoes!" Sango exclaimed, pointing to a pair of purple pumps. She had a magazine spread out in front of her, flipping through the pages.

"That Michael Kors bag is to die for," Jakotsu stated, looking over his friend's shoulder.

The cafeteria was still abuzz with students trying to enjoy what remainder of their lunch that they had.

"Do you think Miroku and I should color coordinate our outfits for Prom?" Sango asked a she continued to flip through her magazine.

But before she could get an answer back, Rin came scurrying up to the table in a rush. She plopped herself on down with her friends, snatching up Sango's sandwich and taking a bite out of it.

"Hey!"

"Sorry," Rin apologized. "But I'm starving."

"Did your parents forget to feed you or something," Jakotsu said, sipping his juice.

Rin frowned before saying, "No. I waited in that library forever, and he never showed up!"

She wiped her mouth clean with a napkin. "That's it. I'm just gonna have to tell Ms. Akita that I can't do this."

"Uh-oh and speak of the devil," Sango muttered as she saw the Science teacher approaching their table from behind Rin.

Today Ms. Akita was wearing a red suit, a coffee mug in her hand while trying to balance a stack of folders in her arms.

"Oh, Rin, there you are!"

Rin gave an unsure wave. "Hi, Ms. Akita."

Rin could see the enthusiastic smile on her teacher's face. She wasn't sure how she was going to break the bad news to her, but it needed to be done. If Sesshomaru wanted to be lazy, that was fine, but he wasn't going to hold her back and drag her down with him.

"So, how is everything going?" the woman asked.

Rin gave a quick look towards her friends, looking for any kind of support but didn't get any. She looked back at her teacher.

"Well, uh…"

**XX**

Sesshomaru and the guys were just making it back in time, as lunch was soon over. Their stomach's were full from the burger joint they'd went to not too far from the school. Technically going off campus was prohibited, but as long as they weren't caught, no one was the wiser. The lunch bell rang throughout the school, telling students it was time for them to get to their next class. Naraku and Inuyasha departed from Sesshomaru's company.

Sesshomaru strolled to his locker, spinning in the combination and opening the metal door. He began to retrieve his books for his class. Just as he closed his locker with a clang, he looked over and saw his science teacher, Ms. Akita standing there, a frown on her face.

"Hello, Sesshomaru." She didn't say it in her normal, sweet way. Her tone was different; almost deadly.

"Uh, hey Ms. Akita."

"So did you get started on your project?" she questioned.

Sesshomaru absent-mindedly rubbed the back of his neck.

_Shit, _he thought.

He cleared his throught. "Uh, yeah actually I did."

Ms. Akita crossed her arms. "Oh really? Because I heard you didn't even show up."

_Shit, shit, shit._

Sesshomaru scoffed, stepping aside his teacher to make his way to class. The hallways were still a bit crowded from other students trying to get where they needed to be. Ms. Akita was trying her best to keep up with her student.

"Sesshomaru, I don't think you're taking this very seriously," the woman called from behind him. "Don't you want to go to Prom?"

He stopped in his tracks, his teeth gritted and clenching his fists. He would be lying to himself if he said that Prom meant nothing to him, and that he didn't care about enjoying the greatest night of his life. He already had his other teacher getting in ass about failing math class.

He exhaled deeply, turning back to face his teacher. "Fine."

Ms. Akita smirked in return. She knew Sesshomaru had no choice. He would actually have to buckle down, study and pass his project.

"Great. I managed to convince your tutor to meet you after school in the library. Be prepared, her name is Rin."

Ms. Akita then walked away, leaving Sesshomaru standing in the desolate hallways, most of the other students finally in their classes. He huffed. Fine, then. If this was the way it had to be, then he damn sure wasn't going to make it easy.


	6. And So It Begins

Chapter 6: And So It Begins

The school bell rang and hordes of students filed out into the hallway, some shoving each other to be the first ones out. Rin and her friends were among the throngs of teenagers. They made quick stops to their lockers, to put away any textbooks they wouldn't need.

"Ugh, I have a ton of homework," Sango pouted, retrieving at least two textbooks that she would need for later that day.

"Why don't you just get a jump start on your homework in class," Rin suggested. "That's what I always do."

Sango made a disgusted face. "Do homework in school? Please."

Rin shrugged trying to help her friend. "Well if you got a head start in school, you'd have less of it to do at home."

Rin muttered, "At least you guys get to go home."

"So you're really going to stay after school and give this whole project buddy thing another shot?" Jakostu asked while filing his nails and waiting on his friends. "Just think of all the fringe benefits."

Rin gave a heavy sigh. As much as she didn't want to admit it, that's exactly what she was going to do. "Yeah, I mean I was a little rash just giving up so soon. Plus I could use the money."

She tried pulling out some books and supplies and notebooks she figured she would need for the session, but was stuck with a mountain of other school crap burying it. She gave a couple of good tugs and pulls, and was finally able to free her things, but not at the expense of smacking someone in the face.

"Ow, my face!"

Rin and her friends looked to see it was Kikyo along with her cheerleader posse. She clutched her nose in anger. Her friends, Ayame and Kagura were trying to console her and ask if she was okay, but Kikyo only shrugged them off.

"Don't touch me!" her friends willingly backed off.

Kikyo looked toward Rin. "You did that on purpose."

Rin frowned. "It was an accident."

"My daddy just bought me this new nose!" Kikyo stated, pointing to her face.

Rin was almost willing to apologize, if it weren't for the simple fact that Kikyo just admitted to getting a nose job. All Rin and her friends could do was try not to laugh.

Kagura folded her arms. "She's such a clutz."

Ayame nodded her head in agreement. "We wouldn't expect much from the school's dorky mascot."

"News flash! The 80's called and they want their lame side ponytail back," Kikyo chimed in with her friends.

Rin absent-mindedly clutched at her childish hairstyle. Her mother said it reminded her of her school days back from that time when it was all about the side ponytail, leggings and shoulder pads. Rin thought it added some retro flair to her look.

Jakotsu clicked his tongue. "Don't you have some pom-poms to go shake?"

Kikyo huffed. He was right. Coach Kihara had said earlier that day cheerleading practice would be held outside on the track field and she didn't have time to be late dealing with Rin and her weird friends.

"Let's go ladies." She looked to Ayame and Kagura, but not before looking behind her. "Ugh, hurry up, Kagome!"

Everyone looked back and saw Kagome was practically weighed down with the girls' duffel bags and other cheerleading equipment. She managed to catch up to her sister, out of breath.

"Took you long enough," Kikyo sneered.

Kagome scowled. "I'm on the team too, you know. Why do I always have to carry your crap?"

Kikyo made a face and stepped to her sister before saying, "Because little sis, if it weren't for me, you wouldn't even be on the team. And besides, I don't want to ruin my manicure."

It was true. The only reason Kagome was even on the team was because she practically begged her sister. She had always dreamed of becoming a cheerleader, so she could one day experience the feeling of popularity that Kikyo seemed to ooze effortlessly. Kagome wasn't even that good of a cheerleader anyway. She struggled to do the most basic moves, and when it came to keeping in shape; a requirement that was expected of all cheerleaders, she could barely run a mile. The only reason she remained on the team, was because her sister was the Captain.

"Now, as I said, let's go ladies!" Kikyo snapped her fingers, leading the group away.

Rin and her friends watched as Kagome tried to keep up with the fast pace, when Rin stopped her.

"You know Kagome, you don't have to put up with that," she said softly.

Kagome frowned at her statement, turning up her nose. "Hmpf! What do you know? You're just the dorky mascot."

And with that, Kagome rounded the corners to catch up with her sister and friends.

"Whatever. Who needs them?" Sango said with a click of her tongue. She checked the time on her cell phone. "Shoot! We better get home." She looked toward Rin. "Are you going to be okay? Do you need a ride when you're done?"

Rin shook her head, "I'll be fine."

Jakotsu hoisted his bag over his shoulder. "Tell us all about it," he said with a smile on his face.

Rin playfully jabbed him in the chest. "Get out of here already."

"Fine, fine, we're going," Jakotsu said, putting up his hands in mock surrender.

Rin watched as her friends walked through the huge doors, making their way home. She let out a heavy sigh. It was time for round two.

**XX**

Sesshomaru stalked the halls of Shikon high with his fellow basketball buddies. They were all jostling and joking around with each other as the school day finally let out. He honestly needed the distraction with his friends right now, before he had to face his doom in the library. Everyone agreed to all hang out at Kouga's place; another player on the team. Sesshomaru would have loved more than anything to go, but Ms. Akita seemed hell bent on this Prom thing. Before, he could easily get away with not doing his homework, but this time it was different. This time, there was something at stake.

"Hey, so you coming or what, butthead?" Inuyasha asked, shoving his older brother to get his attention.

Sesshomaru was snapped from his stupor, oblivious of the conversation that was taking place without him.

"What?" he asked, dumbfounded.

"I said, Kouga's dad just set up a basketball court in their backyard. You in?"

Kouga grinned widely. "Yeah, we even got these lamps posted, so we can still play when it gets dark."

Sesshomaru internally frowned. He felt like his social life was passing him by. He was more than ready to have this project over and done with so he could go back to his life like normal.

He muttered, "I can't."

"And why not?" Naraku questioned, playfully shoving his friend.

"I just can't okay. I've got other stuff to do," he shot back.

Sesshomaru wouldn't dare tell his friends that he was flunking in school. He was the star basketball player after all and he had to be good on and off the court. His reputation was at stake. It couldn't get around school that he was the typical dumb jock.

He hiked his backpack further up his shoulder. "Anyway, I gotta go."

He separated himself from his friends and swiftly turned the corner, going off in the opposite direction.

Naraku simply shrugged. "Whatever."

**XX**

Sesshomaru opened the doors of the library with the gentle ease of a push. The place was practically dead, as dead as a school library can be. He could already tell this was going to be a waste of his time. He took a look around and made a note of the librarian sitting back and filing her nails, all the while shushing people that hadn't made a sound. Maybe all the years on the job had the old bat hearing phantom noises. There were some students mingling about at the tables, trying to get work done as well. Sesshomaru frowned slightly. He knew his project buddy was in here somewhere, but who was it? He barely remembered her name; let alone what she looked like.

He scoffed to himself. How hard could it be? The girl must be a geek in the looks department if she was considered the brightest girl in school. Sesshomaru figured the chubby girl with braces and a bag of cookies was the person he was looking for. The girl quickly denied him when he walked over and said she had no idea who he was talking about.

Rin, who was sitting across the library, reading a book, discreetly looked up to see the star basketball player looking as clueless as ever. She smirked to herself.

Sesshomaru started to become impatient. He gave the library a quick once over again. There weren't that many female students left. His amber colored eyes landed on a dark haired girl with a side ponytail and sitting by herself. If this was his project partner, she was pretty easy on the eyes. He straightened his shoulders and slowly approached.

Rin slightly tensed as she eyed Sesshomaru approaching her on the sly. She pretended to be interested in her book, when she heard him clear this throat.

"Are you Rin?" he questioned.

She peeked over her book, and asked innocently, "Who wants to know?"

Sesshomaru frowned. He didn't like games.

Sensing his irritation, Rin gave a dismissive way of her hand and said, "Yeah that's me." She thought she could at least have some fun with him.

The basketball player promptly pulled out the chair across from her and took a seat. He sat there with a scowl on his face and his arms crossed.

"Well…I'm here," he growled out.

Rin snapped to attention at the sound of his voice. "Oh…yes, right." She would think that sharing the same science class for the last few months and also being neighbors would create some familiarity. But nonetheless, Rin reached for her bag, pulling out a sheet of paper.

"I put together a list of projects we could do and─" she started, but was cut off when Sesshomaru interrupted her, rising from his seat.

"Look here. Don't think that we're going to forge some kind of friendship because I'm stuck working with you on this dumb project."

A hard frown set into Rin's face. "That's fine with me, but you have to at least do your part and help me on this project."

Sesshomaru smirked. "Well you see, there's a little problem with that. I can't."

"What do you mean you can't?" Rin questioned.

Sesshomaru scoffed. "You don't seriously expect me to help you. I'm the star basketball player. I don't have time to worry about school and science projects."

Rin smirked, resting back against her chair and folding her arms. "Oh really? Even if that means not going to Prom? Should I go ahead and tell Ms. Akita to give you your failing grade so we can all move on with our lives?"

Sesshomaru was stuck. No one ever had the courage to stand up to him. Plus she was threatening to get Ms. Akita involved. She was already riding his ass as it was.

Sesshomaru slumped back down into his chair. "Fine. Have it your way."

Rin smiled. "Now, where were we?"


	7. Progress

Chapter 7: Progress

"_So how did it go?"_ Sango asked from the other end of the phone. 

Rin had just gotten home from staying an hour after school. She was relieved to be in the comfort of her bedroom. Convincing Sesshomaru to stay was easy, but trying to get him to show some input in their project was difficult. Rin all but wanted to throw her hands up, but she wanted that extra credit plus the monetary gain that came with it. So when Sango asked how the session went, she really didn't want to relive those moments. Every suggestion she made off the list, he shot down. Anytime Rin asked him a question to gain some insight or input about his opinion he would shrug his shoulders and ask, "What do you think?" She was really starting to think, she would be doing their project all on her own. She settled on the idea that they would create a paper mache volcano; complete with erupting function for special effects. They even had to write a short report about their project.

Rin dropped her school bag on to floor and flopped onto the bed, burying her face into her plush pillow. She was in the middle of having a 3 way conversation with her friends.

"It was okay, I guess," she finally answered.

Sango scoffed on the other end_. "Just okay? No, hot and steamy make out sessions?"_

Rin rolled her eyes at her friend. "Okay, first off he has a girlfriend, and secondly he's not my type."

Jakotsu tsked. _"Who cares about type? The boy is fine!"_

"_He'll dump Kikyo eventually like he always does," _Sango added.

Rin groaned, rolling over onto her back. "Why do you guys keep trying to set me up?"

"_Because you don't have a date to Prom,"_ answered Sango.

"_We just don't want you to be dateless on Prom night,"_ Jakotsu put in.

"I won't be dateless," Rin huffed. "And besides Jakotsu you don't even have a date."

Her gay friend scoffed. _"No man can handle all this fabulousness."_

"_It's still not too late to ask my brother,"_ Sango giggled from the other end of the phone.

Rin faked a frown but then smiled. "You guys are horrible."

A light tapped sounded at Rin's bedroom door. The door cracked open to reveal her mother telling her dinner was ready.

"Gotta go," she announced to her friends. "See you guys at school tomorrow?"

"_You know it,"_ Jakostu confirmed just before disconnecting the call.

"_Byyeeee,"_ Sango beamed on the other end of the phone, just before hanging up.

Rin hung up the phone, dropping it onto her bed. She figured she'd better get downstairs before dinner got cold. She took a quick glance over her shoulder to look out the window that faced directly across from Sesshomaru's. The lights were off with no movement inside. So much for another late night peep show.

**XX**

Sesshomaru's powerful legs carried him effortlessly back and forth down the gym's basketball court; his brow covered in sweat and his silver hair glistening under neat the lights. He was dressed in a plain white t-shirt and red shorts. It was a new day at Shikon High, and Coach Yamata let the basketball team get in some practice that morning before class started. It was shirts versus skins. Sesshomaru and Naraku and a few others were shirts, while the rest like Inuyasha and Kouga were skins. The sounds of their sneakers squeaking against the floor bounced off the walls of the gym.

Naraku currently had the ball and was racing to the end of the gym to try to dunk it in the opponent's basket, when Inuyasha snuck up just as Narkau was shooting the ball into the air. Inuyasha quickly swatted the ball away, taking it into his possession. Naraku scurried after the silver haired boy. Inuyasha grinned as he began to approach the end of the court, with Sesshomaru in sights just waiting to block him. Sesshomaru spread his arms about to give Inuyasha as little leeway as possible. When the silver haired boy came further and further, Sesshomaru decided to sike him out by faking which direction he was going but that didn't work, as Inuyasha spun around the silver haired teen about to deliver the ball into the net. With a quick move, Sesshomaru stuck his foot under Inuyasha, causing the boy to trip and fall, the ball no longer in his grasp. He shot back on his feet and growled.

"You did that on purpose!"

"You're delusional," Sesshomaru stated coolly.

Inuyasha stepped up to his half-brother. "How about you tell me if the punch I'm about to give you is delusional."

Sesshomaru cracked his knuckles. "Try it and see what happens."

It was no secret that Inuyasha and Sesshomaru didn't get along very well. They were always at odds with each other. Just because his older brother was a little bit better than everyone, didn't mean he had to take an advantage when he could.

Coach Yamata could see the impending feud between the brothers about to go down and blew his whistle to diffuse the situation.

"Alright, knock it off! That's enough!" He checked the time on his watch. "Class is about to start. Go hit the showers everyone."

The group of boys dispersed to the lockers to get in a quick shower. Sesshomaru strolled over to the bleachers where he had left his phone. Unlocking the device, he saw that he had a few missed text messages. Three of them were from Kikyo.

_Hey babe!_

_We got our new uniforms in!_

_Don't I look cute?_

The last message was followed by a picture attachment. He downloaded the file which revealed that Kikyo had taken the photo in the girls' bathroom with her perched partially on the sink. The camera was more focused on her cleavage and how short she had hiked up her skirt, than actually displaying off the uniform. Sesshomaru typed back a quick reply before moving onto other messages; one of which was from Rin. She suggested the idea that they exchange numbers so they could keep in better contact.

_Meet me in the library during lunch._

Sesshomaru tapped at the screen.

_Fine._

He threw is phone into his backpack, and headed to the locker rooms to hit the showers.

**XX**

The day was half gone when the school bell rang, signaling students that it was time for lunch. The teacher was still trying to give out last minute instructions and tips about their homework assignments, but students were scrambling to get out the door. Sesshomaru quickly gathered in his belongings, shoving them into his bags and slinging it over his shoulder. There was a slight growl emanating from his stomach. He was more than ready to get some food in him, considering he had skipped breakfast that morning. His step-mother wasn't exactly a wiz in the kitchen. He frowned when he realized he would have to forgo eating for the day. Why did Rin have to pick the worst time to meet up?

Sesshomaru walked out the door with the other students, making his way in the direction of the library. Just as he rounded a corner, he was caught off guard when a pair of hands covered his eyes, pulling him away and into the school's empty stairwell. He realized the mystery person was Kikyo.

"Hey, loverboy," she greeted.

Sesshomaru grinned. His girlfriend was looking as good as ever in her uniform.

"Where are you off to in such a hurry?" Kikyo asked teasingly. "I thought we could maybe eat lunch together." She started swirling her delicate fingers through his silver locks.

"Sorry babe. I wish I could but I have something to do," Sesshomaru replied.

Kikyo pouted her glossy lips and placed her hands on her hips. "Like what?"

Sesshomaru nonchalantly shrugged his shoulders. "Just stuff, okay?"

"Like what?" she pressed.

Kikyo gave a small frown. "Are you going to the library? Because Kagura and Ayame told me they saw you in the library the other day with Rin, that geeky mascot."

Sesshomaru dragged a hand across his face. Here we go again. Anytime Kikyo caught wind of another girl possibly interfering in her relationship, she would fly into a jealous rage and become unreasonable. It was one of the reasons he and Kikyo were always off and on. The other part was because she was more inclined to believe her friends instead of him.

The silver haired boy sighed heavily and rolled his eyes. "Look, she's just helping me pass a class so I can stay on the team."

Technically he was telling the truth even if it was only half. Sesshomaru wouldn't dare tell his girlfriend it was also at the expense of not going to Prom. If she found out that her super hot boyfriend would be a no show for Prom, she would throw a conniption fit.

Kikyo twisted her face. "Fine, whatever. But keep your hands to yourself." She wagged her perfectly manicured finger in his face for emphasis.

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes. He didn't need to be told what to do. He sometimes wondered what he saw in his vapid girlfriend. The only reason he stuck around for as long as he did, was because Kikyo was hot and good for his image. Other than that, she really didn't offer much else. Sesshomaru checked the time on his phone. Lunch had started 10 minutes ago.

"Look, I have to go," he told her and pressed a quick kiss to her cheek. "I'll see you later." Sesshomaru exited the stairwell, going back into the direction of the library.

Kikyo smiled despite how she was feeling. She gently touched the spot where his lips once were. Sesshomaru would always and forever be hers.

**XX**

Rin munched on her cheese stick all while flipping through a magazine she had gotten from Sango. Most of the pages were covered in her friend's handwriting with ideas that she wanted for her Prom dress. Stickers were marked for the dresses she liked the best.

"Thanks Sango," Rin muttered, flipping through the pages. She was more interested in reading the articles than actually looking at the pictures which proved difficult with everything covered in pink and purple gel pens.

Looking at all the flashy dresses in different styles was giving Rin ideas though. Once she and Sesshomaru got their project finished, she would be rewarded by Mrs. Taisho for her hardwork. Maybe trying to figure out what kind of dress she would wear on the big day wouldn't be so bad. She checked the time on her phone. Lunch had started 10 minutes ago and Sesshomaru still wasn't here. Rin hoped he wasn't backing out after all the pressure that was coming down on him to pass their project. She hated to think they were finally getting somewhere, only to have him take a step back.

Her stomach was growling, but she didn't mind because she made sure to bring a small handful of snacks to tide her over.

Suddenly, Sesshomaru came waltzing through the doors of the library heading right to her table. Rin closed the magazine, relieved to see her partner.

"I was starting to think you weren't going to show up," she said.

He pulled out the chair and sat across from her. "I got busy," he explained.

Rin cleared her throat. "Um, well anyway I started doing some research and I wrote down a list of supplies we'll need." She pulled out a notebook to show him.

There were things like: newspaper, paint and brushes, vinegar, glue etc.

"These are pretty common items we can find at home, so we won't have to spend any money," Rin went on to say.

Sesshomaru surveyed the list.

"I'll get the first half of supplies, and you can get the second," said Rin. "I figured we could get started tomorrow if you don't mind staying after school again. We can use the science labs."

"No," Sesshomaru quickly blurted out.

Rin blinked in confusion. "No?"

Sesshomaru cleared his throat. "I mean, let's find some other place to do this." He couldn't take the chance of Kikyo's nosey friends getting in his business again considering they would stay after school for cheerleading practice.

Rin thought for a moment. "I guess we could do our project at one of our houses."

The school bell suddenly rang, alerting students that lunch was over and they needed to get to their next class. Rin and Sesshomaru both stood up, with Rin gathering her things and making her way to the door.

Sesshomaru called out to her before she could leave. "Wait! Where do you live?"

Rin looked over her shoulder and said, "Next door."


	8. Toking

Chapter 8: Toking

"No, you hang up," Sango giggled into the phone as she twirled her dark hair around her fingers.

"_No, you,"_ Miroku stated on the other end of the phone.

Sango giggled again, oblivious to Rin and Jakotsu making gagging gestures behind her back.

The trio was currently at Rin's house in her bedroom. She invited them to come over after school to get some homework done since they all shared some of the same classes together. But it was mostly to just hang out and unwind after a long strenuous day. But it was difficult to have a conversation with your friend when she was busy yakking away with her boyfriend.

"No you hang up," Sango said again in a flirty tone.

Jakotsu rolled his eyes, snatching the phone from her hand. "She'll call you back later." He pressed the end button and tossed the device back to his friend.

"Hey!" Sango cried. "Rude, much!"

Jakotsu waved her off. "I'm a sucker for romance, but even that was too much."

Sango stuck out her tongue. "Jealous." She positioned herself onto her stomach and dragged a pink pillow underneath her chin. "I hate doing homework anyway."

Rin scoffed. "It's not like you actually do it. You just end up copying off me and Jakotsu."

Sango thought for a moment. "Oh, yeah you're right."

Jakotsu suddenly slammed his textbook closed. "I think that's enough studying for now."

"He's right," Sango agreed.

Rin looked at her friends cynically. "We just cracked open our books," she said. "And you haven't done anything yet." She looked toward Sango.

Sango groaned. "Ugh, give it up Rin. Not everyone can be a bookworm like you."

Rin's mouth fell open. "I'm not a bookworm."

Sango tried to hide her smile from behind the pillow she was still clutching. "Yes you are. You're the only girl I know who gets a head start on homework at school."

"Plus sign up for a bunch of extracurricular activities," Jaktosu added. "No shade, though."

Rin threw a stuffed animal at both her friends with a smile. "You guys are the worst."

Sango shrugged. "I just want to find something better to do with my time."

Rin replied, "Fine. What do you guys want to do?"

Jakotsu, who had been standing by the window for some time now with the curtains draped back a little responded, "We could always watch your hot neighbor." He looked across to the other house, to see Sesshomaru entering his bedroom in nothing but a towel, his hair still glistening wet from his shower.

Rin quickly hopped to her feet, dragging her friend away from the window. "Stop being a perv."

Jakotsu waved her off. "Oh please. I bet you've spent many nights watching that hunky hunk."

She tried her best to be serious and not smile, but that would be a stretch. Her friend was right though. There had been plenty of times when she'd walked past her window only to see Sesshomaru in the midst of changing. He really should keep his curtains closed if he didn't want the whole world to see his business, especially to the advantage of her boy crazy friend.

Just then, the bedroom door opened, revealing Mariko in her apron.

"Dinner is ready you guys, if you're hungry."

Sango quickly hopped off the bed. "Yes! I'm starving." She quickly whizzed past Rin's mom.

Jakotsu followed suit. "You're roast beef is to die for!"

Mariko blushed. "Oh, Jaktosu."

Rin trailed not too far behind her friends, shutting her bedroom door as she did.

"Save some for me!"

**XX**

It was a new day at Shikon High, and gym class had just started. It was a bright and sunny without a cloud in the sky. There were other classes that were also occupying the track and field. Coach Kihara was giving instructions on what the class period would entail. The class was seated on the metal bleachers, with Rin and her friends taking up the front, while Kikyo and her posse took up the rear. The other students listened on with feigned interest in today's activities.

Coach Kihara scribbled on her clipboard. "Okay, everyone listen up. We'll start with some exercises and then start a game of softball."

She ordered the students to get off the bleachers all while earning groans in protest. Once everyone got their feet on the track's asphalt, Coach Kihara had the teenagers do a few jumping jacks and then a few stretches. Kagura and Ayame were doing a lackluster job, while Kikyo hadn't bothered to even bend over to touch her toes, but instead was filing her nails.

Coach Kihara gave her a stern look. "Ms. Higurashi, standing there and looking pretty won't get you an A in participation. Now start stretching."

When she looked down to scribble on her clipboard, Kikyo gave her the finger with her neatly filed nail.

"I saw that," the older woman stated, but Kikyo only rolled her eyes in return.

Once the students were done performing their warm-ups, Coach Kihara had them all get set up in the grass to play a game of softball. Kikyo didn't want any parts in that. Kikyo loathed any sort of physical activity if it didn't involve cheerleading. She felt a tap on her shoulder, and saw that it was Ayame gesturing for her to follow. Kikyo looked ahead and saw Kagura was walking across the field to another set of metal bleachers, away from their class. She figured anything had to be better than this.

Both girls quickly dashed across the field, hoping to not be seen by their over-bearing gym teacher. Once the girls were safely concealed behind the bleachers, Ayame dug into her pocket, pulling out a lighter and a joint.

Kagura's eyes widened, but not in surprise. The girls had smoked weed on previous occasions before like at someone's house or in the backseat of a car, but never on school property. The most they would smoke on school grounds were cigarettes.

"Where did you get that?" Kagura asked.

Kikyo scoffed. "Who cares where she got it, just light it up!" She was more than ready to take some edge off.

Ayame lit the small joint, being the first to take the initial drag and then handing it to Kagura. "I stole it from my parents' room this morning."

Once Kagura took her puff, she passed it along to Kikyo who took a nice long drag, blowing the smoke out between her glossy lips.

Kagura noticed her friend's tense behavior. "What's up with you?"

Kikyo squinted her eyes, looking across the field at Rin and her friends.

"I don't like her. She's such a goody-two shoes." She answered. "It makes me sick."

Kagura took the joint from Kikyo's hand, taking a puff and blowing it out. "That's nothing new. You've never liked her."

It was true. Kikyo had never liked Rin since the day she laid eyes on her. In all honesty, Kikyo had no real reason as to why she disliked the other girl. Maybe it was because Kikyo was projecting her own insecurities into the form of bullying. Ever since Kikyo hit puberty, she was always told how beautiful she was, and how everything would come so easy to her. She knew girls like Rin had substance to their character; something to offer. Kikyo was always told to just stand there and look pretty.

Kikyo snapped out of her thoughts and scowled at her friends who were still smoking the tiny bit of joint without her. "Geez, Ayame, don't smoke it all!" She snatched the piece of pot from her friend.

Ayame let out fits of coughs as she was sucking in the herb mid-smoke before it was yanked from her lips.

"Hey!" she cried.

Kikyo only scoffed. "Oh, shut up."

She took another drag when she caught the sight of something in the corner of her eye. Kikyo looked over and saw it was her sister, Kagome. She quickly waved the other girl over. When Kagome came closer, she gasped at what she saw.

"Kikyo, you can't smoke that at school! You could get in big trouble."

The older girl scrunched up her face. "What are you gonna do? Tell on me?"

Kagome shrank back a little. She knew that if she said anything, her sister would only make her life even more miserable than it already was.

Kikyo held out the joint to offer to her sister. "Try it! Maybe you'll relax a little."

The other girl stood there meekly. "I don't know." Kagome was pressured into smoking a cigarette by her sister and friends before and absolutely hated it, so she could only imagine what weed was like.

The older Higurashi rolled her eyes. "God, you can be so lame!"

Ayame and Kagura both agreed.

Before Kagome could object to their incessant peer pressure, a dark form overshadowed the group, causing all four girls to give their attention. It was Coach Kihara and she didn't look amused. With her hands on her hips, she wore a scowl on her face.

"What are you girls doing?" she demanded.

Kikyo hid the last little bit of pot behind her back. "Um, nothing Coach."

Coach Kihara did not seem pleased. "Then why aren't you out on the field with everyone else?"

"Uh, Ayame had a really bad cramp in her leg," Kikyo lied. To make it an even more convincing story, Kikyo subtly kicked her friend in the leg. The girl yelped in pain, clutching a now sore spot.

The older woman didn't seem too convinced, but didn't have the patience to argue with her students.

"Get out there in the next minute or you'll be getting an F for today," Coach Kihara stated, turning away from the group and going back to monitor the softball game.

Kagura started the trek back up to the field, with Ayame limping behind her. Kikyo drew in the last bit of pot, before flicking it into the grass and following after her friends.

**MidniteHearts: So I kind of had this idea to shed a little bit of light onto Kikyo's character, but of course not a whole lot, since the story is still mostly about Sesshomaru and Rin. I definitely wanted to write the scene with Kikyo and the pot because I think it adds to her bad girl persona.**


	9. A New Friend

Chapter 9: A New Friend

The school bell rang, signaling students that it was time for lunch. Rin and her friends joined the other rowdy teenagers after just finishing their class together. Sango and Jakotsu were yakking on about something, but Rin was too engrossed in her phone, tapping away at her screen.

When Sango noticed her friend wasn't a part of the conversation, she snapped her fingers. "Earth to Rin! Are you listening?"

The brunette waved her off. "Yes, I'm listening."

Sango scrunched up her face, obviously not believing her friend. "No, you weren't."

Rin rolled her eyes. "Okay, fine I wasn't."

Jakotsu looked over his friend's shoulder. "What's up? You've been glued to your phone since we walked out of class."

Rin innocently shrugged. "No reason."

Jakotsu peered closer. "Ooh, she's texting a boy, and not just any boy. It's Sesshomaru."

Sango gasped in amusement. "Let me see!" She snatched the phone from Rin's hands.

"Hey!" she cried out.

The other girl only ignored her as she scrolled through the message history and ultimately frowned. There was nothing juicy to gossip about. The conversation was unimpressive to say the least. The only thing Rin and Sesshomaru talked about was their project.

Sango tossed the phone back to her friend. "Boring."

Rin huffed. "That's a total invasion of privacy." She loved her friend dearly, but there were lines that you just didn't cross. Rin stashed her phone into her backpack.

It was true though. Rin and Sesshomaru's conversation were confide to discussing their project. After all, they only had about a week and a half left to complete it.

"So how about we take our lunch outside," Rin suggested, hoping the topic of conversation would steer away from her.

Jakotsu smiled in delight. "I second that motion! For once we don't have to eat in that gross cafeteria."

"It is a nice day outside," Sango concluded.

Rin smiled, hooking her arms through her friends' to enjoy a nice lunch out on the grass.

**XX**

The air was fresh and there wasn't a cloud in the sky as Rin, Sango and Jakotsu relaxed in the plush green grass enjoying their lunch. The current topic of conversation was what were their plans going to be for the upcoming weekend.

"We could go to the movies," Sango suggested. "There's a new romance flick playing."

"I'm broke," Jakotsu stated flatly. "How about we go shopping?"

"My allowance was short this week," Rin informed. "What about bowling?"

Sango winced. "I forgot I used my last few dollars at the vending machine."

Rin huffed. "Okay, what about something that doesn't cost money."

The group sat in silence, all contemplating fun activities that would keep them occupied over the weekend, when Sango suddenly snapped her fingers in realization.

"We could have a sleepover!"

Jakotsu made a face. "Lame. We're not five, Sango."

Rin took a bite of her sandwich before saying, "Well we could always make it interesting like a spa theme."

Jakotsu's interest was immediately piqued. "With facials and mani-pedis."

Sango smiled brightly. "That sounds awesome. I'm in!"

"Me too," Jakotsu added.

Suddenly a smooth deep voiced sounded behind the group. "What are you guys getting into?"

The trio looked over to see it was Miroku. Sango jumped to her feet, planting a kiss on her boyfriend's lips. She was always ecstatic when it came to seeing Miroku even if they had just seen each other less than an hour ago. She got back into a sitting position, making room for her man.

"Oh, we were just talking about our plans for the weekend," Sango informed.

Miroku pouted. "Aww babe, I wish I would have known sooner. I was going to put together a really romantic date night."

Sango's face fell in anguish. It had been awhile since she and Miroku spent any sort of romantic time together between their hectic school schedule and her nosey little brother, it would be a relief to finally spend some time together. But she'd already agreed to the sleepover with her friends, and she didn't want to disappoint them.

"Sorry, babe," she said. "But I already promised my friends that we would do something."

Miroku pressed a kiss to his girlfriend's forehead. "It's okay, maybe I can tag along like a love sick puppy." He stuck out his bottom lip for dramatics.

Jakotsu interjected. "Sorry, girls only."

Miroku looked at the other male quizzically. "But you're a boy."

"I am all diva," Jakotsu scoffed.

Miroku rolled his eyes. The group soon found themselves settled into a conversation that ranged from how their day was going and to what their plans for college would be after Prom and graduation. Miroku was looking into something with videography or engineering since he was currently apart of the AV club. Jakotsu and Sango were listing off different fashion schools they would like to someday attend. In all honesty, Rin had no clue what lay ahead of her after Prom and graduation. Even Sesshomaru was likely to be some big time basketball star.

"Hey, watch out!"

The group was snapped from their convrersation as a runaway football hurtled itself in their direction. It knocked into Rin, who at the time was holding an open can of juice, the contents splattering onto her pristine white uniform shirt.

"My shirt!" she cried.

An underclassman, who she didn't recognize came jogging up to the group to retrieve his ball all while apologizing.

Rin jumped to her feet, wiping at the spot with some napkins, but it only seemed to get worse.

"You should try to wash out it before the stain sets in," Jakotsu suggested.

Rin tsked at the fact she would have to do an impromptu wash day at school, but nevertheless trekked it back into the school, making a dash for the restrooms. She found an available sink that wasn't occupied by other girls checking and re-checking their make-up in the mirror or just hanging around gossiping. She pulled a few paper towels from the dispenser, running some warm water onto it. She dabbed and scrubbed at the spot and some of it seemed to want to come out. She added a few pumps of soap, and it appeared to be doing the trick, but there was still a faint color of the juice remaining. She figured the rest would have to be continued at home.

Rin shut off the water to the sink, and was just about to leave when the faint sound of something coming from one of stalls stopped her. It was sniffling as if someone were crying. She checked the stalls and saw that there was only one occupied. Rin gently knocked on the door with her knuckles.

"Um, are you okay?" she asked.

There was no response, only more sniffling. Rin tried again.

"Do you need some help?"

There was a moment of silence until the other person said, "Just go away."

Rin was a bit taken aback at how familiar that voice sounded. _It couldn't be, could it? _She thought.

Gently pushing open the door, the girl was revealed to be Kagome and she had her lunch tray nestled in her lap, crying over her sandwich. Her usually perfect make-up was now running down her face.

"Kagome?" Rin questioned in surprised, shocked to find the popular cheerleader in this fallen state. "What are you doing eating your lunch in the girls' bathroom?"

The cheerleader snorted. "What does it look like?"

Rin frowned, not caring in the least bit about her attitude. After all, Kagome was the one crying over her vegetables in a cramped stall, not her. She threw up her hands in mock surrender. "I just thought I would ask, that's all." As Rin turned to leave, Kagome stopped her.

"Wait!"

The other girl stopped, looking back at Kagome.

Kagome huffed, blowing the bangs out of her face and wiping her eyes with some tissue. She took in a few deep breaths. "If you must know," she started. "I'm eating in here because the cafeteria is really gross."

Rin made a face and crossed her arms, obviously not believing the girl. "If you're not going to tell the truth, then I guess I'll just leave." She turned to make her exit, but Kagome stopped her again.

She huffed. "Fine! I'm sitting in this disgusting stall because Kikyo said I couldn't sit with them." She looked away. "She got pissed when I wouldn't let her copy off my homework."

"Well it's still not right to make you eat in the bathroom," Rin surmised.

Kagome sighed heavily, shrugging her shoulders. "That was partly my idea. It was either this or sit at the nerd table."

Rin placed her hands on her hips. "What's wrong with nerds?"

She didn't take too kindly to that comment, seeing as how all throughout her school years she was referred to as all kinds of things like dweeb, geek and loser.

Kagome grabbed her tray, getting up off the toilet and dumping her lunch in the trash can. "Nothing, I guess." She pulled out some paper towels from the dispenser, wetting it and dabbing at her face to clear up her runny make-up.

Rin leaned against the sink. "Well considering how mean your sister treats you, maybe you would have been better off at the nerd's table."

Just on that comment alone, the other girl appeared as if she was on the verge of tears again.

"Maybe you're right!" Kagome cried. She dabbed at her eyes again, the tears spilling.

Rin was beginning to feel sorry for the girl. The popular cheerleader, who was related to the even more popular cheerleader, was reduced to tears and eating her lunch less than five feet away from the toilet. She had never seen Kagome like this before. Then again, she never showed any other side of herself other than what Rin and her friends saw when she was around Kikyo and her posse. Rin felt awkward watching her cry. Kagome always seemed so put together, but then again that was probably due to Kikyo's bitchy influence.

"Don't cry Kagome," Rin stated, placing a cautious hand on her shoulder. "Do you mind?" she asked unsure if she wanted the other girl to touch her.

Kagome shrugged. "Whatever." She sniffled again.

Rin sighed. She didn't know what to say to make her feel better. She never really had any interaction with Kagome unless she was hanging around her sister, and even then she was a snob but she figured she would try.

"You know you shouldn't let her treat you like this way." That was a good start she figured.

Kagome blew her nose with the rough paper towels. "What other choice do I have? It's not like I have many friends."

It was true. Ever since Kagome was a little girl, for some reason she always struggled to make friends. She didn't know if it was her personality or her appearance, but she just couldn't get people to gravitate to her like her sister could. Over the years, Kagome noticed that her older twin treated people with disdain and they would accept her friendship, either from craziness or fear. Kagome figured that was the only way you got people to like you, and that was to treat them like crap, but deep down she knew that was wrong. She was always told by their mother to treat people the way you wanted to be treated. Obviously Kikyo skipped over that little lesson.

Once Kagome appeared to be calm again, Rin said, "Maybe you should make some new friends."

Kagome scoffed. "That's easier said than done. Everyone at this school hates me."

"They don't hate you," Rin tried to reassure. "Just your sister. You're more like hate by association."

Kagome shot the girl a look. "It's not like I want to be mean anyway. It's just that Kikyo has had things come to her so easily; friends, boyfriends. She never has to try."

Rin was truly beginning to feel bad for the girl and actually understand where she was coming from. As crazy as it was, Kagome did have a point about her sister. In all honesty, Kagome didn't really seem like a bad person. She probably only did what she did to prove to her sister, she could be just as good as her. It must suck living in your perfect sibling's shadow. Rin took in a deep breath. She was contemplating doing something she never would have considered, but bearing in mind the situation she figured why not give it a shot.

"Look, my friends and I are having this spa sleepover thing this weekend," she said. "There's an open invitation if you're up for it."

"You're actually inviting?" Kagome asked. "What's the catch."

Rin smirked. "No catch."

Kagome thought about it for a moment. This could truly be a new start for her. She could finally get away from her impossibly demanding sister and her friends. If she could find peace with a new set of people, maybe she could finally start to feel like her old self again.

Kagome smiled, something she hadn't done in a long time. "Sure, thanks."

"Now what do you say we finally get out of this nasty bathroom," Rin suggested, already making a b-line to the door.

"I'm with you on that!" Kagome stated, following right behind her.

Both girls stepped out of the confines of the bathroom going their separate ways. Kagome concluded that this would be a new beginning for her and it was definitely something she looked forward to.


	10. Chatterbox

Chapter 10: Chatterbox

School eventually let out and all the students of Shikon high had long gone home. And there, Sesshomaru was standing in front of the Akiyama household or so he had hoped. He had gone to a different house next and was informed by the neighbor they didn't have any children, so he figured the house with the bright red door had to be her's. This was the day he and Rin would officially begin their project. He held a small box of supplies that he was instructed to bring as his part of the contribution.

He had to admit, making the suggestion to continue their project at one of their houses had been a good idea. It would keep his girlfriend's nosey friend' out of his business. With his free hand, he raised it to the door and knocked. There was a long pause before he could hear footsteps from the other side. He heard the locks' being undone until the door was finally opened, revealing a red-haired child with freckles.

The older boy cleared his throat. "Um, does Rin live here?"

The little boy smirked, crossing his arms. "Who wants to know?"

Sesshomaru grimaced in annoyance. He just loathed children and their immature antics.

"I guess I have the wrong house," Sesshomaru stated, turning to leave.

The little boy spoke up. "I might know where you can find her, but it'll cost ya." He held out his hand, clearly expecting a monetary gain from this.

From out a nowhere a female's voice interrupted the pairs' conversation.

"Shippo, who's at the door?"

The door was held open wider to reveal Rin. She changed into her after school clothes which consisted of a pair of shorts and t-shirt that had a band's logo spread across it. She took note of the guest at their door.

"Sesshomaru, you're here!" She took notice of the box he carried in his arm. "And you brought your supplies."

Sesshomaru grunted in response, wondering how long he would be standing there.

Rin looked down at her younger sibling. "Don't you have some homework to do?"

Shippo crossed his arms and replied smugly, "I already did it."

"Then go do your chores; it's laundry day," Rin tried again.

The little red-haired boy smirked once again. "Everything's been fluffed and folded."

Rin frowned, grinding her teeth. She was tired of this back and forth with the precocious boy. "Mom! Dad! Shippo won't leave me alone!" she called, trying to get either one of her parents' attention.

Shippo scowled but then changed his attitude when he heard his mother from somewhere in the house yell that he would lose his favorite privileges if he didn't leave his big sister alone. Shippo stalked away without a word. He knew when he had been beaten.

Rin looked back at Sesshomaru apologetically. "Brothers."

Sesshomaru furrowed his brows. "I know all too well."

She tucked a lock of hair behind her ear, something she would do out of embarrassment. She stepped aside to allow Sesshomaru to enter the home.

"We can get set up in the kitchen," Rin stated, leading the silver-haired boy to the large kitchen.

Sesshomaru took note of the family's stainless steel kitchenware that hung on a ceiling rack above the large island that nestled in the space of the kitchen. The countertops were marble and the paint of the cabinets and cupboards were a pristine white. The entire setting had a very modern feel.

"Nice place," Sesshomaru observed.

Rin was a bit taken by surprise at the comment, but nonetheless thanked him. She noticed that Sesshomaru was a boy of very few words. Or was it just her that he was so curt with? Even their text conversations were short, sweet and to the point. But still, Rin couldn't help but think there had to be more to Sesshomaru's stoic personality than what he let on. What was he like around his family? His friends? Sesshomaru noticed her quiet demeanor and cleared his throat, trying to gain her attention. Rin immediately snapped from her stupor.

"Um, so let's get started," she said, gesturing for him to take a seat at the island.

Sesshomaru did as instructed. He watched as Rin gathered her half of the supplies, combining the materials together into one big pile. She counted and re-counted to make sure they had what they needed. Sesshomaru only looked on with a bored expression, his chin resting on the palm of his hand.

"Have you ever even done this before?" he questioned. He wasn't sure why he doubted her intelligence, seeing as how she was chosen to be his partner. She obviously knew something.

Rin began organizing the materials and replied, "No, but I did print out the instructions." She held up a piece of paper.

Sesshomaru grimaced. He found himself suddenly retracting the thought of the girl's intelligence.

The two soon found themselves settled into an awkward silence as Rin fumbled with starting the base of the volcano which was to cut a piece of cardboard out in the shape of a square. Next, she used some white glue and stuck the bottom of an empty water bottle to the base. It was pretty easy following the simple instructions, but Rin noticed she was the only one partaking in the initial construction. Sesshomaru just sat there, drumming his fingers on the countertop.

"Um do you think you could help?" she innocently asked. Rin wasn't quite sure why she felt the need to ask him to participate in their project, knowing full well Prom could be ripped away from Sesshomaru.

"Hmm, I think you've got this," Sesshomaru retorted.

Rin gave him a glare.

The silver haired boy sighed heavily. He was definitely testing his limits and this girl surely was not backing down to him. Sesshomaru resolved himself a long time ago to finally settle into this newfound partnership so he could get his easy A. Their project was due next week, so he just had to endure a few more days. He also had to admit that he did enjoy pushing her buttons. He could never do that with Kikyo.

"I was just joking," Sesshomaru replied, which was in part half true. "What do you want me to do?"

Rin glanced down at the directions. "You can start mixing the white glue and water together in that bowl," she said gesturing to the small object closest to him. "And then you can rip up some newspaper, about an inch wide."

"Man, you're bossy," Sesshomaru stated.

The teenage girl's mouth fell agape at the comment. "Bossy? I'm not bossy. I'm trying to help us get an A."

Sesshomaru put up his hands in mock surrender. "Geez, calm down. I was joking again." Then he slightly chuckled. "You may not be bossy, but you're damn sure uptight."

A pout spread across Rin's face. Her friends had said something to the same effect to her just a few days. Sango and Jakotsu, she knew her whole life, but Sesshomaru was still almost a stranger. Was she really that transparent? Nevertheless, Rin was quite surprised that Sesshomaru was actually opening up to the conversation. She figured that he would be cold and unresponsive. She kind of liked this talkative side of him. It didn't always seem like she was trying to talk to a brick wall like in the beginning. Before, in the first few days of their partnership Sesshomaru barely said so much as a peep, but as the time waned on he became less resistant. He still seemed to be lazy, but Rin saw that he was coming around.

"So how's that mixture coming along?" Rin asked.

Sesshomaru suddenly looked down and noticed he was still absent-mindedly stirring. "I think it's ready."

"Great," Rin replied. She then began to scrunch up sheets of newspaper, and then dip in it in the mixture, applying the wet paper around the base of the bottle and cardboard.

They soon fell into another awkward silence. Wanting to see just how much work Sesshomaru was actually willing to do, Rin pretended to be interested in reading the packaging on a box of crackers that was left on the island. She was pleasantly surprised when she saw Sesshomaru laying down the strips of newspaper on top of the foundation she already laid down. Maybe he was serious about going to Prom after all.

"So are you new at school or something?" Sesshomaru suddenly asked.

Rin blinked, not sure where that random question came from.

Sesshomaru shrugged. "I mean I've never really seen you around. Did you just move into the neighborhood?"

Rin had to bite her lip to hold back a laugh that was threatening to come out. Did he really just ask her that? After being neighbors for three years and sharing the same science class all year long, she would have thought that created some familiarity, but to someone like Sesshomaru Taisho he was obviously more into himself.

Clearing her throat, she responded, "Um, no I've lived in this house since middle school. And I sit in front of you in science." _You would know if you didn't ditch so much. _She thought that last part to herself.

Sesshomaru gave her a bewildered look, but then figured she was probably right. He couldn't count how many times he skipped his science class on a regular basis let alone school on certain occasions so it was no wonder he probably hadn't see her around.

Some time had continued to pass and the construction of the volcano was finally complete. The instructions advised that it would take 24 hours for the wet newspaper to fully draw before they could start to paint it. Rin started to clean up the minor mess that they had made while Sesshomaru gathered his belongings.

"So when do you want to come back and start painting?" Rin asked.

The silver haired boy shrugged. "I've got stuff to do this weekend."

Rin rolled her eyes. That was fine with her, because she also had plans herself. "Well how about after the weekend, then?"

Sesshomaru once again shrugged as he started tapping away on his phone. "Fine I guess." He frowned down at his phone. Kikyo had been blowing him up. "Look, I gotta go. See ya around."

And with that he was out the door. Rin threw away the last little bit of trash with a triumphant smirk on her face. This was a lot easier than she thought.

**A/N: So I'm trying to create up some build up for Rin and Sesshomaru's future relationship which I hope will be written in the next few chapters. I just don't want their relationship to come out of nowhere. There will be another chapter where Rin and Sesshomaru have another interaction before they officially become an item so stay tuned.**


	11. The Sleepover

**A/N: Oh man, my email was blowing up with notifications when I posted the last chapter. Thanks so much to everyone who faved, followed and reviewed my story!**

Chapter 11: The Sleepover

Rin squinted her face at the putrid smell coming from the green jar she unscrewed.

"Gross! What is this stuff?" she asked Sango.

It was Saturday which was finally the night of their sleepover. Sango decided they would have it at her house. There were sleeping bags and huge comfy pillows spread across Sango's bedroom floor accompanied with some stray clothes lying about. Sango had a pretty decent sized room. Her vast queen size bed took up a good portion of the space, while a dresser sat against a wall across the room. Her computer desk also rested in the corner. She managed to her convince her dad to let her have a mini fridge so she could have her own stash of goodies. The curtains that hung over her window was a bright fuchsia color that also matched her duvet. There were items that they would need for their mini spa strewn all over the floor and even on the bed, like face creams, exfoliates, lotions and nail polish.

Sango grabbed the jar from Rin and responded, "It's supposed to open up your pores or something."

"Is that before or after you choke on the smell?" Jakotsu questioned as he walked into the room with a carton of moose track ice cream. He plopped himself down on Sango's bed.

"Say what you guys want, but my face will be as smooth as a baby's bottom," said Sango as she began to apply the cream to her cheeks and forehead.

Rin glanced down at her phone to check the time. She would be here soon. To say she was anxious was an understatement. Rin didn't know how her friends would take the news to find out Kagome would be a part of this event. Both girls had exchanged numbers some time ago and Rin texted Kagome all the details like the time and Sango's address.

Jakotsu noticed Rin staring at her phone. "It looks like someone's glued to their phone again."

Sango chimed in. "Oooh is it Sesshomaru and his boring texts again?"

Rin playfully shoved her best female friend. "For your information, no."

Jakotsu spooned a mouthful of ice cream before saying then, "If it's not him, then who?"

Suddenly the doorbell rang, cutting into their conversation.

"I'll get it!" Rin cried, jumping to her feet.

Sango gave her friend a quizzical look. "Why? We're all here."

The other girl fidgeted. "Uh…it's a surprise."

Both Sango and Jakotsu gave their friend odd looks as she disappeared from the room. Sango counted down the minutes on her phone. It took a full three minutes before Rin reappeared, stopping at the threshold of the bedroom door. It looked like Rin was ushering to something, encouraging them to step forward.

"What is up with you?" Jakotsu asked, still not understanding what was going on.

Taking in a deep breath, Rin moved aside to reveal the mystery surprise. Sango and Jakotsu's eyes widened in genuine shock, their jaws dropped at what they were seeing. Standing there at the entrance of the room was Kagome with a duffel bag by her side.

"Surprise," Rin stated, meekly.

This was definitely a surprise indeed. The popular cheerleader at Shikon High was in Sango's house. If Kagome weren't so mean and bitchy, Sango and Jakotsu would surmise that it was an honor, but it wasn't. For the longest time, Kagome tormented and belittled the small group alongside her equally bitchy sister. What was she doing here and most importantly why did Rin invite her?

Sango got to her feet, as did Jakotsu. They both grabbed Rin by the arm, dragging her to the farthest corner of the room, so as not to have Kagome overhear their conversation.

"What is she doing here?" Sango hissed under her breath.

Rin licked her dry lips. "I invited her."

"What? Why?" Jakotsu asked a little more loudly than he should have. "She's the enemy."

Holding up her hand, Rin replied, "Correction, she is the sister of the enemy. Kagome really isn't all that bad."

Jakotsu gave his friend a cynical look. "Not that bad? We're talking about the same girl who helped dunk your head in the toilet Freshman year."

"Whatever, that was such a long time ago," Rin tried to reason.

Sango crossed her arms. "Why are you being so nice to her? It's not like she's ever been nice to you or any of us."

"Well I'm being nice to her by inviting her," said Rin. "Guys, I found her eating lunch in the bathroom. It was so tragic."

Sango gasped. She was still peeved at her friend for inviting someone they strongly disliked, but this little bit of information was news to her and Jakotsu.

Still standing across the room, Kagome fidgeted where she stood. She was starting to feel awkward and uneasy. Her ears were burning and they always did that when she knew people were talking about her. Maybe this was a bad idea. Maybe she should have never came. They seemed to have been huddled in that corner for what felt like forever. All Kagome wanted to do in that moment was turn around and leave. If Sango and Jakotsu didn't want her there then what was the point? The only thing Kagome could focus on were the words of what her sister said just before she left.

_Earlier that night_

_Kagome rummaged through her drawers and closet, packing what she felt she would need for this soon to be sleepover. She was nervous and excited all at the same time. She hadn't been to a sleepover since she was a kid and to go to another one at this age gave her a sense of nostalgia. But deep down in the pit of stomach, Kagome was uncertain about going. She knew she hadn't been kind to Rin and her friends over the years so she didn't know how they would perceive her._

"_Where do you think you're going? Are you finally running away from home?"_

_Kagome looked up from what she was doing to see her Kikyo standing in the doorway, leaning against the jamb._

_Kagome rolled her eyes. "For your information I'm going to a sleepover."_

_Kikyo crossed her arms, confused. "We don't have any plans tonight."_

_Kagome huffed. "I'm not talking about with you and your friends. My new friend invited me."_

_The older girl scoffed. "Oh, please Kagome. You and I both know you don't have any real friends."And with that, she walked away._

_You don't have any real friends _is all Kagome kept hearing echoing in her head over and over again. She continued to look on as it appeared the trio of friends was bringing their discussion to a close. They all turned back to stare at Kagome.

Sango crossed her arms and stated with very little enthusiasm, "Well since you're already here, I guess you can stay."

With a weak smile on her face, Kagome hesitantly stepped into the room.

**XX**

Surprisingly the sleepover was going great without so much as a hiccup. Jakotsu and Sango were actually warming up to the idea of Kagome being a part of their group especially since she was dishing out all kinds of dirt on her sister and her friends. So far in the last thirty minutes, Kagome divulged that Kagura had an eating disorder their Sophomore year, Ayame waxed her mustache and that Kikyo stuffed her bra.

"I knew those big boobs were fake!" Jakotsu exclaimed.

"As fake as her Gucci purse," Kagome added.

Sango gasped. "No way!"

Kagome nodded. "Yup. Daddy cut her allowance so she had to get a cheap knock off."

While filing her fresh manicure, Sango said, "I guess Rin was right. You're not all that bad."

Kagome blushed at the compliment. She was glad that they were finally coming around and seeing her for who she really was.

"My sister is just so mean," Kagome said. "She said that no one would even bother asking me to Prom because I'm not as pretty as her."

Jakotsu scoffed while he began peeling away the face mask he applied to his skin earlier. "Um you guys are twins. She doesn't know what she's talking about. You're hot. You can get a guy easy."

Another blush crept onto Kagome's pale cheeks. "Well, there is this one guy I like."

The group leaned in, surrounding Kagome so they could hang on her every word.

With bated breath, she answered, "Inuyasha."

They all broke out in a fit of giggles.

"Sesshomaru's kid brother?" Rin questioned.

Sango scrunched up her face. "Isn't he a little arrogant and rough around the edges?"

Kagome nodded. "Yeah but I just think he's really cute."

"Have you ever talked to him before?" Jakotsu asked.

"Well, no but I stalk his Facebook page like every day," Kagome confessed.

Sango nudged the girl in the shoulder. "You should talk to him and see if he'll ask you to Prom."

Kagome frantically shook her head. "I couldn't do that. He could have any girl he wants."

"You're a cheerleader, you have leverage," Jakotsu said with reason.

A smile spread across Kagome's face. Jakotsu did have a point. "Okay. I guess I can do it."

"Do it when we get back to school," Sango encouraged.

Kagome smiled. "Okay."

The group continued on with their beauty treatments of applying smelly crèmes and doing each other's hair all while giving mani-pedis. They soon fell into a conversation of everything under the sun like boys and the latest gossip going around school to betting who in their class would lose their virginity on Prom night. The night continued on with two tubs of ice cream being finished off, Rin and Kagome trying on Sango's old clothes she couldn't fit anymore, and a round of music videos. They all soon settled in for the night with Sango slipping underneath the blankets of her bed and the others getting comfortable in their sleeping bags.

So far this had been the most enjoyable night for Kagome and she wondered what other enjoyable moments she would have with her new friends.

**XX**

When Sesshomaru said he had plans for the weekend, he didn't think they involved him sitting in his room on a Saturday night playing Madden NFL. He had reached out to all his friends, but Naraku was out of town and Kouga was grounded for taking the family car out for a joy ride. The only option he was left with was hanging out with his brother and he loathed any sort of quality time with him. Inuyasha sat across the room, furiously mashing at the buttons on the controller, his temper growing angrier and angrier at the moment.

"I hate playing with you! You always cheat!" Inuyasha growled.

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes from his position on the bed. "It's not my fault just suck."

"I wouldn't suck if you knew how to play fair." Inuyasha retorted.

"Life isn't fair little brother," said Sesshomaru as one of his players scored a touchdown.

Inuyasha frowned, tossing his controller to Sesshomaru. "Whatever. I'm getting bored anyway." He made his way to the door. "I'm gonna find something better to do. I'm surprised you're not with your snobby girlfriend."

Sesshomaru smoothed out his already perfectly straight hair. "She said she's washing her hair."

"All night?" Inuyasha questioned in disbelief.

"That's what I said," Sesshomaru replied.

Kikyo was a perfectionist when it came to her hair. She would dedicate hours to washing and using the best conditioners to tame her wild locks. She would meticulously spend time detangling and trimming her delicate ends to ensure an even cut. Kikyo made washing her hair an all day event. But that was nothing compared to when he would take a shopping. For something like that, his entire schedule had to be clear. Once Inuyasha had left, Sesshomaru shut off the game, standing to stretch his long legs. He noticed it was bit stuffy so he sauntered to the window, opening it.

A gentle breeze blew and the sounds of crickets filled his room. He looked across the way to Rin's house to a window that faced directly from his. Even though it was dark that had to be her bedroom judging from the girly curtains. He still couldn't believe he lived next to door to her years on end and never knew it. It made him wonder if she was witness to all times he was in a vulnerable state like arguing with his parents or simply just changing his clothes. He wondered if he would catch her in any defenseless moments. As much as Sesshomaru didn't want to admit it, he was quite intrigued by the bookworm. There was just something so different about her. She wasn't intimidated by him, she could easily poke fun at herself and she was quite pretty, even more so than Kikyo. Sure his girlfriend was a total babe, but her awful personality didn't always make up for it. And truth be told he was becoming tired of his impossibly demanding girlfriend.

This Rin girl was different; something special and he without doubt aimed to find out more.


	12. Strange Feelings

Chapter 12: Strange Feelings

Monday morning had arrived at Shikon High with all the students gathered in groups discussing all the funs things they did over the past weekend. Rin pulled up to the school grounds on her bike, hopping off and locking it at the rack with all the other ones. She saw her friends waiting at the front door which now officially included Kagome. She quickly straightened her uniform before running up to them. They all stepped into the school, joining the other students as class was soon to start.

Kagome said she had to stop by her locker to get some books. After getting what she needed, she shut the metal door with a clang only to be greeted by the face of her sister and friends.

She jumped, startled. "Oh, Kikyo! You scared me!"

Her sister had a hard scowl set into her face.

"Shouldn't you be in class?" Kagome asked innocently, not liking the way her sister was looking at her.

Kikyo glanced at her sister, to her new found friends and back to her sister again. "What are you doing with them?"

Kagome shrank back a little before saying, "They're my friends."

Kikyo frowned. "Your friends?" she repeated.

Jakotsu stepped forward. "Are you deaf? You heard her."

A growled escaped Kikyo's lips. "Kagome, you hanging out with them is going to look bad."

The younger Higurashi responded. "Really? Who's it really going to look bad for, you or me?"

Kikyo was a bit taken aback. She didn't like when Kagome thought for herself because that meant she could easily stand up to her and with her new group of friends that made it even easier. So this was how it was going to be? Kagome was just going to go to the nerd side. Well then fine, she didn't need her. Kikyo could always find some other sucker to boss around. Kikyo gave her sister one final look before walking off with her friends.

Once she was gone, Kagome let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. That was first time she ever actually stood up for herself. She surely thought Kikyo was going to humiliate her in some way, but it didn't happen. Maybe Kikyo knew better than to try to pick a fight with four against three.

Kagome looked back at Rin and the others. "I guess she won't be bothering us for awhile."

All three gave her praises of approval before making their way to class.

**XX**

The day had moved on surprisingly fast for an average school day. Kagome was currently running late for her next class all because her math teacher kept her behind for a few extra minutes to go over some problems she had gotten wrong on the work sheet. Clearly her teacher didn't value other people's time. She couldn't afford to be late to her history class again or risk being lectured about how important it was to be on time, so Kagome was really booking it down the halls.

She maneuvered through the crowd of other students the best she could all the while trying not to knock anyone over, but that didn't go as planned when she quickly rounded a corner, colliding into someone.

"What the hell!" came the sound of a gruff voice.

Kagome winced at the sudden pain in her head. Whatever she hit, she hit hard. Slowly adjusting her vision she took notice of the longs legs and built frame of a boy who had long flowing silver hair. It was Inuyasha. He had a frown on his face, expressing that he was not pleased.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry, I didn't see you," Kagome exclaimed.

"Keh, yeah I've noticed," Inuyasha stated.

Kagome was truly starting to feel embarrassed. This was not a great way to start off trying to get a date to Prom.

She cleared her throat. "You're uh, Inuyasha right?" She was hoping that at least knowing his name would help smooth things over.

Inuyasha dusted off his school uniform. "Yeah, what of it?"

Kagome tucked a lock of hair behind her ear. "That basket you made in the last game was amazing. And talk about that free throw. I was on the edge of my seat the whole time."

Inuyasha smirked, twirling the basketball he held on the tip of his finger. "It was pretty great, wasn't it?" He didn't like to think of himself as a softy, but he had to admit he was easily impressed when girls actually knew the game. He couldn't count the number of times the female student body would approach him just to flirt and talk about the game like they actually knew anything.

Finally taking a good look at the dark haired girl in from of him, Inuyasha said, "You're that cheerleader, Kikyo's sister uh…Yuki."

"It's actually Kagome," she corrected.

"Right, right. I've seen you around school a few times," He continued to twirl the ball.

Kagome blushed. At least she wasn't completely invisible. So far this was a good start. The school bell suddenly rang telling students they only had a few more minutes before their next class started. It was now or never.

"I'm actually glad I ran into you," Kagome started. "Well you see Prom is coming up and─"

"You want know if I'd go with you?" Inuyasha finished.

He pondered on the idea. Several other girls had already asked him, but he rejected each and every one of them, stating they couldn't sustain a conversation past how gorgeous he looked. But he and this Kagome girl obviously shared the same interest in basketball. He figured it would give them something to talk about and maybe something more.

He shrugged. "Whatever."

Kagome bit her lip to stop herself from smiling like an idiot. She was pretty sure that was his boyish way of saying yes. The final bell rang which was of course the tardy bell. She quickly said her good bye to Inuyasha and dashed down the hallway. She knew she would be late to class, but it was all worth it to have a date to Prom.

**XX**

School finally let out and Sesshomaru found himself yet again at the front door of Rin's home. He knocked on the door and waited, hoping that this time her annoying little brother wouldn't answer. A few more seconds had gone by and Sesshomaru could hear the locks being undone until the door flew open, revealing Rin. She was dressed in her casual after school clothes that fit her body perfectly and Sesshomaru caught the faint smell of her perfume.

"Hey," she greeted.

Sesshomaru acknowledged by nodding his head in return.

"My parents went out to dinner, so I'm stuck babysitting my brother," Rin said.

She allowed him to step over the threshold, gaining him access into the house. They walked back to the kitchen where the project first started and Sesshomaru saw their bare paper mache volcano sitting on top of newspaper with some paint and brushes present as well. Rin took a seat on the stool at the island with Sesshomaru doing the same.

"We're almost done," Rin said. "I bet you're finally glad to get rid of me," she teased, nudging the boy in his shoulder.

"Aww, but it's so much fun messing with you," Sesshomaru replied, grabbing a hold of her cheek in his fingers and pinching it. Her skin was so soft he noticed.

Rin smacked his hand away, chuckling. "Stop it." She began unscrewing the lid of the paint and dumping the contents into a bowl for easier access. She dipped a paint brush into the mix and started to apply it to the volcano. Sesshomaru followed suit.

Some time had finally passed when Rin asked, "Do you want a snack? Are you thirsty?"

Sesshomaru looked up from what he was doing. "Uh, yeah sure."

Rin hopped off the stool, strolling to the fridge and opening its massive door. She scanned the items on the shelves which consisted of leftovers in Tupperware, and condiments. She finally settled on two small juice bottles and opened the pantry to find some bags of chips. She returned back to the island, handing Sesshomaru the treats.

"Thanks," he said opening the chips and popping them into his mouth. He took a swig from his juice.

Rin observed that their volcano was coming along very nicely. She decided that they would use two different paint colors. They would start off with green for the base and work their way up to a brown color once they came closer and closer to the tip of the volcano. She figured it would give their project a more realistic look. She even added some of her brother's old action figures to fall victim to their volcano's erupting mayhem.

Rin opened up her juice taking a drink before going back to painting. Sesshomaru eyed the girl sitting across from him. He never noticed it until now but he never realized how truly easy on the eyes Rin really was. Her pale skin contrasted well with her dark brown hair and eyes. He took in the tiny dots of freckles that adorned her cheeks and nose and that side ponytail she liked to where as her everyday style was simply adorable. He had to admit that spending some much time together did develop a sort of attraction to the female he wasn't going to deny that. After all he was teenage boy with raging hormones. Sure she played hardball in the beginning and he put up a tough façade, but he only did that to intimidate her into doing the project alone which she was dead set against. He would get his A and they would go their separate ways, but truth be told he didn't really want that to happen.

Glancing from the corner of her eye, Rin caught sight of Sesshomaru staring at her. She fidgeted in her seat. What was he staring at? Did she have a booger in her nose, and he just didn't know how to tell her? Oh, god the embarrassment.

She cleared her throat. "Um, do I have something on my face?"

Sesshomaru snapped from his daydreaming stupor. "Uh, what?"

"It's just that you were staring at me pretty hard," Rin clarified.

The silver haired boy looked away, discomfited that he was caught staring.

Rin flipped her hair dramatically and said jokingly, "I know I'm beautiful but if you wanted to look all you had to do was ask." Then she burst into a fit of laughter.

Sesshomaru smirked and rolled his eyes. Then he thought of something he had been meaning to ask.

Resting his face in the palm of his hands, and leaning forward he asked, "So how many times have you spied on me from your bedroom?"

Rin had nearly choked on her juice, coughing uncontrollably as she pounded on her chest. She definitely wasn't expected to be asked that. Once she regained control she looked toward Sesshomaru and innocently asked, "What do you mean?"

The boy shrugged. "We live next door to each other, our bedroom windows face across from one another so I just figured…"

A blush crept across Rin's cheeks. She hoped Sesshomaru wouldn't notice. "Let's just say that I can definitely confirm that you have a six pack." Crap! Why did she have to say that? It was like word vomit, once it came out it wouldn't stop.

Sesshomaru grinned. "You little pervert."

She feigned shock at his comment. Rin couldn't honestly pretend that she had never seen Sesshomaru half-naked in his room before. "I am not a pervert." She tried to hide back a smile. "It's not my fault you don't close your curtains."

"What else did you see?" he pressed. Sesshomaru was finding this game of questions quite entertaining.

Rin focused her attention on continuing to paint the volcano and said, "It was a pretty long time ago, but I saw you arguing with your parents one night."

Sesshomaru shrank back a little. He didn't want the conversation to exactly go in this direction. Rin noticed his slight change in demeanor.

"Oh, come on. You have to tell me. You're the one who asked," Rin reminded.

Indeed he did ask. He figured he might as well.

Clearing his throat, he answered, "They were getting on my case about my girlfriend."

"Kikyo?" Rin guessed.

He nodded his head. "They're always going on about how she's self-centered and doesn't care about anyone but herself and that she isn't really good for. They think that once I make pro ball, she'll just be another gold digger."

"And were they right?" Rin honestly wanted to know.

Sesshomaru took a swig of his juice. "Yeah."

Rin furrowed her brows. "Then why do you date her?"

He simply shrugged his shoulder. "She's hot and a cheerleader. Sure she's high maintenance, but it doesn't require a lot of effort to maintain a relationship like that. Well except when it comes to what's in my wallet."

"Well maybe you should expand your dating pool," said Rin. She didn't know if that was her place to say but it had to be said.

Sesshomaru looked her way. "Maybe I should."

Rin blushed. She couldn't decide if that was a good thing or not. She was starting to realize that when she gave people chances and benefit of the doubt, their true selves would come out and usually in a good way. She knew that this moment was Sesshomaru's true self and that he really wasn't the arrogant jerk he wanted her to perceive him as like in the beginning. And to be honest she really liked it. Or was it more so him that gained her interest?

They finally put the last coat of paint onto the volcano, admiring what a great job they did. All of a sudden, their conversation was interrupted when Shippo came running into the kitchen, a photo album in his hands.

"Hey, Sesshomaru wanna see Rin's baby pictures?" The little boy gave the older one a toothy grin.

His displeased sister growled underneath her breath. "Shippo get out of here!" There were some really embarrassing pictures of her throughout the years that she never wanted to see the light of day.

The little red-haired only ignored her. "I can show you the picture of her crying on Santa Claus' lap." He began flipping through the pages.

Rin lunged across the island to her brother. "That was you, and it was Mickey Mouse!"

Shippo dodged out of her way. "Here's a good one." He pointed to a picture of Rin as a baby, completely naked and on a bear skin rug in front of a roaring fire place.

The boys continued looking through the book, becoming oblivious that Rin was still in the room.

Sesshomaru chuckled at one of the photos. "I didn't know you had braces."

_You weren't supposed to,_ Rin thought. Her temper was starting to get the best of her. How dare her brother humiliate her in front of a cute boy?

She had finally had enough. Diving across the island she tried reaching for the book, but her brother quickly snatched it from her grasp, sticking out his tongue at her. Rin growled again, chasing her brother out of the kitchen and up the stairs. Shippo was taunting her and that only made her even angrier.

"Give me that book!" she demanded.

"Never," said Shippo.

Rin lunged at him again but unfortunately missed. Shippo's back was now facing the top of stairs. He teased his sister one final time as turned to haul it down the stairs. He took them as fast as he could so his sister wouldn't be able to catch him, but he suddenly lost his footing, trying to grip the banister but failed and went tumbling down the last few steps until he hit the bottom.

Rin gasped in shock. "Shippo!" She quickly flew down the stairs to her little brother.

Sesshomaru came running out the kitchen upon hearing the commotion. "What happened?"

Still in shock, Rin responded, "H-he fell."

The little boy writhed in pain, clutching his arm. "My arm," he wailed.

Rin's mouth instantly became dry. She was responsible for taking of care of her brother in their parents' absence. What were they going to say when they found this out? She figured she would have to take whatever consequences came her way later. In the meantime something had to be done.

"We have to take him to the hospital," she said. "But I don't have a car."

Without hesitation, Sesshomaru stated, "We'll take mine. Get your brother and I'll meet you out front."

Rin nodded in understanding as she saw Sesshomaru disappear out the front door. She gingerly gathered her small brother into her arms being sure not to disturb his injured arm any further.

Shippo continued to groan in pain. "You're in big trouble, Rin," he stated with as much energy as he could muster.

Heading out the front door as Sesshomaru's car awaited them, all she could say in response was, "Tell me about it."


End file.
